My Immortal
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: HIATUS. Chap 4. Muka pucatnya menengadah, menyingkirkan lengan putih dari kedua matanya yang berlingkar hitam. Iris hijaunya berkedip ketika berusaha menormalkan pandangan setelah tertutup lama dan disapa sinar terang di dekat kepala Neji. NejiGaara
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

-Family story yang mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaTema, dll

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Age:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri 16 tahun

Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten 20 tahun

Temari, Itachi, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Shino 23 tahun

Tobi, Sasori, Kakashi, Iruka 29 tahun

Selebihnya disesuaikan

XxXxX

Sumarry:

Itachi menghela nafas, bukan jenis percakapan yang ingin didengarnya, tapi menurutnya, sedingin apapun hubungan ayah dan anak, paling tidak masih ada rasa khawatir jika salah satunya terbaring koma. Sabaku and Uchiha family storys, slight shounen-ai

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MY IMMORTAL © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Gaara menarik rem Ducati Demosedici RR-nya sekuat tenaga, menekan kopling dan mengopor gigi. Motor merahnya tak berhasil mengurangi kecepatan. Dengan panik pemuda berambut merah itu membanting stir ke kiri, dan motornya berbelok hampir tepat waktu. Hampir, karena Gaara masih bisa merasakan Ducati-nya menyambar dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tikungan. Genangan air yang dia terobos dan gerakan menikung tanpa persiapan membuat motor Gaara oleng sempurna. Suara gesekan logam dan aspal menggema membelah malam berhujan, disusul benturan keras mengerikan dan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala dan dadanya, lalu tiba-tiba Gaara sudah terbaring di aspal yang basah, walaupun dia tak tahu kapan tepatnya dia terpelanting.

Halilintar menggelegar menemani rintik air yang turun tanpa ampun dari langit, tumpahannya merembes masuk lewat celah helm-nya, dan menyadarkan si rambut merah akan keadaanya.

'Aku menabrak.' pikir Gaara kalut, dia melepaskan helm-nya dengan asal saja dan berusaha bangkit menghampiri sosok yang jatuh paling dekat dengannya.

"Ka..kakak... ugh... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya, tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya mencengkam dadanya yang sakit.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dia tanya itu berusaha bangun, mengaduh saat menggerakkan lengan kirinya, "Ya... Hanya terserempet. Tolong lihat Sasuke, maksudku, adikku saja,"

Gaara bangkit lagi, terhuyung ketika mengedarkan pandangannya yang kabur untuk menemukan sosok lain di sana, dan dia langsung jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke begitu mencapainya.

Mata pemuda berambut biru gelap di depannya terpejam, dan darah mengalir dari bahunya, bercampur dengan air hujan di aspal.

Dengan gemetar Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, berusaha mencari tanda kehidupan, dan ada, nadi Sasuke masih berdenyut, terlepas dari keadaannya yang terlihat mengenaskan, tapi paling tidak dia masih hidup.

"Bagaimana?"

Gaara menoleh kaget saat mendapati kakak Sasuke sudah berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Pingsan... Bahunya terluka,"

Si kakak mengangguk dan mengangkat kepala adiknya dengan hati-hati, melindunginya dari curahan hujan.

"Sasuke..." dia berbisik pelan, berusaha memeriksa bahu adiknya yang terluka sehati-hati mungkin.

Gaara mundur, memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencengkam dadanya lagi, rasanya tiap tarikan nafasnya mampu menerbangkan rohnya. Sakit sekali.

Pelan-pelan dia merongoh saku celananya, berusaha mengeluarkan gadget merahnya untuk menghubungi rumah sakit. Ponselnya sudah berantakan akibat bergesekan dengan aspal, tapi paling tidak masih berfungsi.

"Ambulance segera datang." Gaara memberi tahu si kakak ketika dia menekan tombol merah gadget nya.

"Ouch, baka Itachi, sakit sekali, jangan sentuh bagian itu. Ouch, ITACHI...!".

Dan Gaara terduduk dengan lega ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah sadar dan sedang ngamuk pada kakaknya, suara Sasuke yang marah mengalahkan benturan air hujan dan aspal.

Si kakak yang dipanggil Itachi cuma menghela nafas tak perduli pada tingkah adiknya dan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Itachi menyerigai minta maaf pada Gaara ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sialan, kenapa kau masih sentuh, ouch... Baka Itachi ku bunuh kau..." Sasuke melanjutkan amukannya yang sudah tak didengar Gaara lagi.

Syukurlah, kalau Sasuke bisa marah seseram itu, artinya pemuda rambut biru gelap itu tidak apa-apa.

Gaara berusaha bangkit untuk menatap ujung jalan agar bisa langsung melihat jika ambulance datang, sakit kepala dan hujan membuat pandangannya kabur. Tapi belum sempat melakukannya, tahu-tahu Gaara merasa tangannya ditarik, memaksanya terduduk lagi.

"Kau berdarah, jangan banyak bergerak," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk pelipis Gaara. Tanpa sadar lengan Gaara naik untuk mengusap tunjukan Itachi, dan dia merasa cairan hangat yang cukup banyak menempel di tempat yang baru saja dia pegang, mengalir turun lewat pelipisnya bercampur dengan air hujan. Pantas saja kepalanya sakit sekali.

Karena tak seperti Sasuke yang masih cukup sehat untuk terus memaki kakaknya, Gaara sudah tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membantah kata-kata Itachi, Gaara menurut saja. Dia duduk memandangi ujung jalan, lagi pula Gaara juga tidak yakin kakinya mampu menopang tubuhnya kalau dia benar-benar berdiri.

Dan telinga Gaara baru saja menangkap samar suara sirine, ketika tiba-tiba, nafasnya tercekat.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara dapat merasakan tangan Itachi di pundaknya, menahannya ketika dia akan roboh ke aspal.

Gaara tak menjawab, tidak bisa tepatnya, rasanya ada tangan tak terlihat yang merobek dadanya dan berusaha menarik paru-parunya keluar. Gaara terbatuk dan cairan merah menyembur dari mulutnya. Tak sempat memastikan apakah sirine yang dia dengar benar-benar suara ambulance yang ditunggunya, karena semuanya berubah gelap.

XxXxX

Seorang gadis berkuncir empat dan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berambut pirang kecoklatan berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dan dua orang itu berhenti ketika mata mereka menangkap tulisan General Emergency Room.

"Kerabat Sabaku no Gaara?"

Mereka mendongak, menatap cemas pemuda berambut panjang hitam yang menghampirinya.

"Ya, saya kakak perempuan Gaara, Sabaku no Temari dan ini adik saya, Sabaku no Kankuro,"

"Saya Itachi Uchiha,"

Temari dan Kankuro mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Temari buru-buru, matanya menatap ngeri ke arah pintu GER yang tertutup rapat.

Itachi menghela nafas sebentar, "Saya tidak yakin, tapi keadaannya cukup parah,"

Tanpa sadar Temari berjengit, pelan-pelan ditariknya nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, berusaha tidak membayangkan bagaimana keadaan adik bungsunya di dalam sana, dapat dirasakannya genggaman Kankuro di tangannya, mencoba memberi Temari kekuatan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang seorang lagi?" Kankuro menunjuk tangan Itachi yang dibebat gips.

"Hanya terserempet, adik saya Sasuke sudah ditangani dokter, bahunya terluka, tapi dia baik-baik saja,"

Kankuro mengangguk, tanpa suara mengucapkan 'Syukurlah.', dia lalu membimbing kakak perempuannya ke kursi tunggu terdekat.

Lima menit mereka menunggu, sampai akhirnya seorang dokter wanita dengan name-tag 'Tsunade' menyeruak keluar, sarung tangan dan jas putihnya berlumuran darah.

"Sakura, panggil dokter Minato segera. Dan suruh perawat lain menyiapkan berkas persetujuan operasi. Kontak bank darah, kita butuh darah AB secepatnya" kata dokter itu kearah perawat berambut pink di sebelahnya.

Beberapa perawat lain mendorong tempat tidur dengan Gaara di atasnya, selang oksigen, infus dan tranfusi darah menempel di badannya, pemuda berambut merah itu pucat tak sadarkan diri, darah merembes melewati luka yang tertutup baju operasinya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Kankuro saat perawat melarikan pasiennya menuju kamar operasi.

Temari menatap adik bungsunya dengan ngeri, butir-butir air mata jatuh dari mata hijaunya.

Tsunade memandang mereka bergantian, "Pasien mengalami benturan fatal di kepala dan dada, menyebabkan pendarahan serius dan penggumpalan darah. Kami akan melakukan operasi. Apakah ada diantara kerabat pasien bergolongan darah AB? Golongan darah ini sangat langka, dan rumah sakit ini tidak menyimpan stok memadai."

Temari masih menangis, sedangkan Kankuro sibuk mengingat-ingat. 'Golongan darahku dan Temari B, sama seperti paman Yashamaru. Yang berdarah AB hanya ayah.'

"Temari, kau pergilah ke ruang tunggu di depan kamar operasi, aku akan mengurus prosedur operasi dulu, lalu menghubungi ayah dan beberapa temanku, kalau aku tak salah ingat, ayah dan Shikamaru bergolongan darah AB. Shikamaru pasti mau membantu, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ayah mau menyumbangkan darahnya, tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Kankuro langsung pergi menjauh setelah sebelumnya memberikan sentuhan menenangkan di kepala kakaknya yang terisak dan mengangguk singkat pada Itachi dan Tsunade.

Itachi menatap bingung Temari, apa maksud perkataan Kankuro tentang ayahnya barusan? Itachi, sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha memang sudah sering mendengar rumor tentang ketidak harmonisan keluarga besar Sabaku -yang merupakan salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di negara Hi selain Uchiha dan Hyuuga- tapi Itachi tidak menyangka kalau penguasa tertinggi, sang Kazekage Sabaku corporation itu juga memiliki hubungan tidak baik dengan putra bungsunya yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon penerus terkuatnya.

"Saya AB dokter." kata Itachi, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja sebelum dia sempat berfikir apa yang dikatakannya.

"Baik, Uchiha-kun, anda bisa keruang di ujung koridor, akan ada perawat yang membantu anda. Saya permisi." kata Tsunade lalu melangkah pergi.

XxXxX

Itachi keluar dari ruang donor darah sambil menekuk lengan kanannya yang tidak terbalut gips, di depan kamar operasi dia melihat Temari dan Kankuro sedang berbicara serius dengan tiga orang, pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi seperti nanas, wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat sebahu, dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dikenalnya sebagai Neji Hyuuga.

"Kami masuk dulu," kata si rambut nanas sambil menguap, "lebih cepat lebih baik," lanjutnya dengan nada malas.

Kankuro diam saja, walaupun ada kilat sebal di matanya ketika Temari mengusap lengan si rambut nanas.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji begitu matanya tertangkap sosok Itachi yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sama seperti kau, menyumbang darah, kebetulan juga, aku dan adikku yang diserempet Gaara,"

Neji membelalakkan matanya yang tak berpupil, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Nanti saja, kau masuk dulu. Darahmu diperlukan," kata Itachi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kankuro. Jujur saja kepalanya pusing sekali, dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, masih syok sebenarnya, tapi langsung nekad mendonorkan darah. Perawat yang menangani pendonoran darahnya tadi saja sempat protes, tapi untung Itachi berhasil meyakinkannya, itulah keuntungan memiliki wajah tampan dan menyandang nama besar Uchiha, gadis mana yang tak luluh dibawah tatapannya?

"Uchiha-san, Habiskan," kata Kankuro sambil mengulurkan sup rumput laut dan susu pada Itachi, juga sekotak sandwitch telur, "kalau tidak perawat itu akan membunuhku," Kankuro mengerling seorang perawat berambut pirang yang memasang tampang sangar.

"Terima kasih, panggil Itachi saja," Itachi berusaha tersenyum, dan ketika memakan makanannya, perasaanya sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, merepotkanmu sejauh ini padahal kau adalah korban,"

Itachi tersenyum lagi, "Aku juga punya adik laki-laki seumuran Gaara, aku mengerti perasaanmu,"

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau yang terbaring di dalam sana adalah Sasuke. Sekarang saja, kamar inap adiknya sudah di penuhi Uchiha-uchiha dari segala penjuru negara Hi, padahal Sasuke hanya terluka sedikit, tapi Ibunya berhasil menjerit histeri di Uchiha mansion, layaknya Sasuke sedang sakratul maut. Ayahnya memang biasa saja, sikap dinginnya tidak berubah, tapi Itachi tahu kalo ayahnya panik sekali, buktinya sang Fugaku Uchiha itu tidak sadar kalau dia berlari kerumah sakit memakai sebelah sandal rumah dan sebelah sepatu pantofel.

Pria-pria Uchiha memang terkenal dingin (kecuali paman Tobi, Itachi pikir pamannya yang punya hobi memakai topeng lolipop itu pastilah anak angkat kakeknya. Soalnya sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada Uchiha seperti dia). Tapi paling tidak ayahnya tak pernah menelantarkan anak-anaknya, Itachi dan Sasuke selalu masuk dalam daftar prioritas. Kalaupun tiba-tiba sikap cuek dan dingin ayahnya kumat, ibunya selalu bisa mengembalikan keadaan.

"Ayah benar-benar tak datang," Itachi bisa mendengar Temari berujar lirih.

Di sebelahnya, Kankuro menghempas nafas dengan sengit "Sudahlah Temari, jangan pikirkan itu. Sudah kukatakan dari awal, aku tak berharap banyak, hanya mencoba. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita yatim piatu sekalian, dari pada memiliki ayah yang tak menganggap kita sebagai anak," tukas Kankuro dingin, "lagi pula sudah ada Uchiha-san, Shikamaru, Matsuri-chan, dan Hyuuga-san yang mendonorkan darah. Kita tak perlu bantuannya,"

Itachi menghela nafas, bukan jenis percakapan yang ingin didengarnya, tapi menurutnya, sedingin apapun hubungan ayah dan anak, paling tidak masih ada rasa khawatir jika salah satunya terbaring koma. Sesungguhnya keluarga macam apa ini?

XxXxX

Itachi tersentak bangun ketika dilihatnya lampu merah yang berada di atas pintu ruang operasi berubah hijau. Tak lama kemudian dokter Tsunade keluar dengan tampang kesal, disusul dokter Namikaze.

"Kau yang urus kerabat pasien, Minato, aku sudah capek," kata Tsunade sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah jas dokternya, "benar-benar operasi sial. Pokoknya aku ingin minum sake sepuasnya malam ini, dan cuti besok," gumamnya sengit.

Dokter pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil Minato hanya tersenyum maklum ketika Tsunade beranjak pergi.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya Kankuro diiringi tatapan khawatir semua orang.

"Operasinya berhasil, tidak berjalan cukup baik sebenarnya, jantung pasien sempat berhenti selama beberapa menit..." Minato menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Matsuri terisak di bahu Temari.

"Untungnya keahlian dokter Tsunade menggunakan alat kejut jantung berhasil baik,"

"Syukurlah," bisik Yashamaru-paman Gaara, pada Kankuro di sampingnya.

Tapi keseriusan raut wajah Minato menarik perhatian Itachi yang sudah mengenal dokter itu cukup lama.

"Paman, apa Gaara sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Minato menarik nafas panjang sesaat "Pasien masih kritis, benturan di kepala dan dadanya sangat fatal. Saya tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa sampai pasien sadar. Tapi sungguh, semangat hidup pasien sangat luar biasa," Minato menepuk pundak Kankuro dan berjalan menjauh.

Tapi, sebelum mencapai tikungan Minato menoleh, "Ah Itachi, keruanganku sebentar,"

XxXxX

Itachi masuk ke ruang kerja Minato dengan bingung, "Ada apa, paman?" tanyanya.

"Berbaringlah di sana," perintah Minato sambil menunjuk ranjang periksanya.

Itachi menurut saja, dia merebahkan dirinya dan kaget sendiri ketika Minato membuka kemejanya dan memeriksanya dengan stetoskop.

"Paman... Apa yang..."

"Kudengar dari dokter Tsunade kau mendonorkan darahmu," potong Minato sambil meraba denyut nadi Itachi. "Kau tahu kau habis kecelakaan, tindakanmu terpuji tentu saja, tapi itu bisa membahayakan kesehatanmu Itachi,"

Pemuda berambut panjang hitam itu hanya diam saja. Minato menggulungkan alat pengukur tensi darah ke lengan bebas gips Itachi dan mengamatinya dengan serius.

"Akan kuberi kau vitamin dan kau harus pulang untuk istirahat. Deidara akan menjemputmu di sini dan mengantarmu ke Uchiha mansion, dia ada dikamar Sasuke bersama Naruto."

Itachi sudah menampakkan raut protes, "Tapi kalau aku pulang, Sasuke bisa..."

"Jangan membantah, Itachi, atau kulaporkan kelakuanmu ini pada Fugaku. Ayahmu itu tak akan senang kalau tahu putra sulungnya bertindak sembarangan. Kau pucat sekali..." Minato menyuntik Itachi ketika pemuda itu berusaha membela diri, membuat Itachi meringis.

"Aku tidak harus mengopname-mu dan menambah kehisterisan Mikoto kan?" kata Minato sambil mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Deidara.

XxXxX

"Sasuke... Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Itachi sambil mengendorkan ikatan dasinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk dengan muka tertekuk di ranjangnya.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara, aku sebal padamu," kata Sasuke sinis sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela.

Itachi menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan, "Ada apa dengan Sasuke, bu? Apa dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya?"

Mendengarnya Sasuke langsung naik darah, "Baka Itachi, aku sedang marah padamu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naru," bantahnya, tapi pipi Sasuke sudah terlanjur merona merah.

Mikoto tersenyum, menyuruh putra sulungnya untuk duduk di ranjang adiknya "Dia marah padamu karena kau menghilang tanpa pamit kemarin,"

"Oh, aku melihat keadaan Gaara, pemuda yang menyerempet aku dan Sasuke. Dia putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Keadaanya parah,"

"Cih, sebenarnya adikmu itu aku atau dia sih, kenapa kau lebih suka menungguinya. Kau tidak sayang aku?" sambar Sasuke sambil menatap marah kakaknya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku sayang padamu. Lagi pula Gaara anak baik, kau tidak lupa kan kalau dia yang menghubungi ambulance untuk kita. Keadaannya masih kritis gara-gara kecelakaan kemaren. Sifat kekanakanmu tidak pada tempatnya," Itachi mendorong kening adiknya dengan dua jarinya, membuat Sasuke terdorong jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Ouch, itai, iya, aku minta maaf,"

Mikoto menarik tangan putra sulungnya dari kepala Sasuke, "Hentikan, Itachi, adikmu sedang sakit,"

Itachi menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti 'Dasar anak manja.'

"Kata Deidara, Minato memeriksamu ulang. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Mikoto, membuat Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, pose maling tertangkap basah.

"Anu, tidak ada alasan khusus, paman hanya mengecek saja,"

Mikoto menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh di depan mata putra sulungnya, "Kau sudah dewasa, Itachi, jangan membuat orang tua khawatir,"

Itachi hanya tersenyum lemah, berusaha memberikan ibunya tatapan yang menenangkan, dan ingatan tentang keluarga Sabaku mendorongnya bicara, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebenarnya "Ibu, apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Sabaku?"

Mikoto menaikkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Kemarin Gaara dioperasi, tapi ayahnya sama sekali tidak datang, aneh sekali kan?"

"Tidak aneh kalau kau mendengar rumor yang beredar." kata Minato sambil mengupaskan apel yang dari tadi dipelototi Sasuke.

"Itukan hanya gosip, bu. Jangan bilang kalau ibu percaya,"

Mikoto tersenyum otomatis "Ibu mengenal Karura dan Yashamaru cukup baik, oh Karura itu nyonya besar Sabaku, istri dari Kazekage, dan Yashamaru adik kembar Karura," tambah Mikoto saat melihat kernyitan di dahi Itachi, "Keluarga mereka kacau sejak Karura meninggal ketika melahirkan anak bungsunya,"

Itachi memasang wajah penuh perhatian pada ibunya, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya cuek juga ikut mendengarkan, atau Sasuke cuma tertarik pada apel yang sudah selesai dikupas Mikoto, entahlah.

"Menurut cerita yang ibu dengar dari Yashamaru, Karura tak seharusnya hamil karena kesehatannya sudah memburuk sejak dia melahirkan anak keduanya.

"Kazekage menganggap kalau kematian Karura adalah salah putra bungsunya."

"Itu jahat sekali!" celetuk Sasuke, ternyata dia memang menyimak.

Mikoto mengusap pipi Sasuke, "Cara orang dewasa membela diri memang terkadang aneh Sasuke."

Itachi mengernyit, "Membela diri?"

"Karura meninggal kehabisan darah karena telat ditangani dokter, suaminya terlalu sibuk bekerja,"

"Benar-benar suami dan ayah tidak bertanggung jawab," Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti, membuat Itachi ingin sekali mendorong dahinya sekali lagi.

"Yang ibu tahu anak bungsunya dibuang, dibesarkan Yashamaru jauh dari keluarga Sabaku dan baru dijemput kembali delapan tahun kemudian,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sebelum Itachi juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Itachi merengut.

"Karena Kazekage menyadari kalau tak ada sama sekali bakat bisnisnya yang menurun pada kedua anak yang ada padanya,"

Itachi terperangah "Jadi dia menjemput Gaara setelah membuangnya hanya demi bisnis?"

"Ya, dan tujuh tahun ini putra bungsunya dia didik dengan caranya."

"Dan Gaara mau saja?".

"Itachi," Mikoto menggenggam lengan bebas gips pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu, "Reaksi apa yang kau harap dari seorang anak berumur delapan tahun yang selama ini berfikir kalau dia sebatang kara, lalu disuguhi kenyataan kalau dia memiliki keluarga?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Dia datang dengan harapan membumbung, senang karena memiliki keluarga," kata Mikoto membuat Itachi merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau anak itu tahu kalau ayahnya sangat membencinya dan menjemputnya kembali hanya demi perusahaannya?"

Mendadak Itachi merasa kasihan sekali pada Gaara, pantas Gaara terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya.

XxXxX

"Lho Neji? Kau ada disini lagi?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu kamar sterilisasi Gaara.

"Begitulah..." Neji cuma tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi menatap Gaara lewat kaca, pemuda berambut merah itu masih tak menampakkan perbedaan yang berarti dari terakhir kali dia lihat kemarin malam, infus dan tranfusi darah masih menempel di lengannya, selang oksigen masih tersambung di saluran pernafasannya, juga alat penditeksi jantung, dan alat penyokong kehidupan yang lain.

"Belum sadar juga," desah Neji sambil membenamkan badannya ke sofa, sebelah tangannya naik untuk memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kusut sekali..."

Neji cuma angkat bahu, tidak yakin sepenuhnya sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Temari dan Kankuro mana?"

"Ke tempat dokter Namikaze. Oh iya, Sasuke kapan keluar dari rumah sakit? Waktu menjenguk kemarin aku tidak sempat bertanya sih, pamanmu itu, siapa namanya? Oh iya, Tobi, dia menempel terus. Membuatku sebal."

Itachi tersenyum "Pamanku itu sedang mencari seme baru."

Neji langsung melototinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda,"

Neji memberinya pandangan 'itu-sama-sekali-tidak-lucu'

Itachi tersenyum, "Sasuke keluar rumah sakit mungkin lima atau enam hari lagi, ibu mau luka Sasu kering sepenuhnya. Kau tahu adikku, bukan? Kalau sudah ketemu Naru, tidak bisa diam, ibu takut lukanya terbuka lagi."

"Tapi bukannya ini rumah sakit milik ayah Naruto? Dokter Namikaze ayah Naru, 'kan? Jadi mereka juga sering bertemu. Sama saja."

"Yah... Paling tidak ada perawat dan paman Minato yang ikut mengawasi, bukan cuma ibuku."

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan Itachi duduk di sofa tunggal di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau dekat dengan keluarga Sabaku."

Muka Neji yang berubah merah mendadak menarik perhatian Itachi.

"Eh anu... Yah begitulah,"

"Siapa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Eh... Itu..."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri, senyuman jahil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ayolah Hyuuga," tuntutnya.

Jujur saja Itachi benar-benar penasaran, selama dia mengenal pemuda bermata lavender ini, dia tidak pernah melihat Neji blushing begini, bahkan ketika Fugaku dan Hizashi mengumumkan tentang pertunangan mereka, wajah Neji datar-datar saja.

Oh, Itachi belum pernah bilang ya, dulu Itachi dan Neji sempat bepacaran dan ayah-ayah mereka sepakat untuk menunangkannya. Tapi setelah hubungan diresmikan, mereka malah ilfil sendiri. Akhirnya, setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, pertengkaran hebat dan sumpah serapah dari masing-masing tetua Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Berakhirlah pertunangan mereka. Fugaku marah besar, sampai-sampai Itachi diungsikan ke Iwagakure (Fugaku berniat men-tsukiyomi putra sulungnya selama tiga tahun non stop kalau Mikoto tidak cepat mengambil tindakan). Dan di Iwagakure itulah Itachi bertemu Deidara dan jatuh cinta. Mereka lalu pacaran sampai sekarang, er... sudah dua tahun.

"Jadi Sabaku yang mana?" tanya Itachi sambil kembali tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Neji makin merah, "Bukan... Kami belum... Anu... Mungkin aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan," jawab Neji lesu.

"Oh ya? Setahuku tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona Neji Hyuuga,"

"Kau menolakku dulu,"

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Neji-koi, kita sepakat kalau hubungan kita memang tidak semenarik dulu. Kau sendiri, bukan, yang bilang kalau kau tidak merasa apa-apa saat kucium, kau bahkan menertawaiku saat aku merayumu,"

Neji tersenyum geli, "Benar juga. Habis wajahmu saat itu konyol sekali, membuatku ilfil,"

"Sialan" Itachi mengumpat, "Sudahlah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi yang mana? Temari, Kankuro atau Gaara?"

"Aku tidak mau memberi tahu mu, sudah kubilang, mungkin aku cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan," Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali bersandar dengan muka tertekuk.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau sudah menyatakan cinta dan ditolak?"

"Eh tidak sih, tapi..." Neji menghela nafas, seolah menguatkan diri untuk membuka aib, "aku pernah tidak tahan menciumnya sekali dan dia tak membalas sama sekali, padahal aku sudah semangat sekali. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa ditolak?" curhat Neji frustasi.

"Kau ditamparnya?"

"Tidak."

"Dia marah dan menjauhimu?".

"Eh? Tidak..."

"Atau kau tahu dia punya orang yang disuka?"

"Kelihatannya tidak."

Itachi tersenyum, seorang jenius seperti Neji Hyuuga pun bisa turun derajat jadi super bodoh kalau di depan cinta, "Artinya dia tidak menolakmu, tapi hanya malu. Kadang-kadang ada wanita yang begitu."

"Dia bukan wanita." sergah Neji sebal.

Oh oke, coret Temari. Lagipula sepertinya memang bukan Temari, Shikamaru yang terlihat mabuk kepayang pada gadis berkuncir empat itu, bukan Neji.

"Ayolah siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Diam kau, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu titik."

"Kalau aku cari tahu sendiri?"

"Jangan berani-berani, atau kuKaiten kau,"

Itachi tertawa.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Author's note lagi:

Ini hanya family story berbumbu Shounen-ai yang sudah lama sekali saia buat. Jadi nanti jika ceritanya nyampur dengan cerita-cerita saia yang lama harap maklum XDD

Eh, tadi saia bilang family story berbumbu shounen-ai atau shounen-ai berbumbu family story? *swt*

Review jika berkenan...!


	2. Chapter 2

Autor's Notes:

-Family story yang mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, dll

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Age:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri 16 tahun

Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten 20 tahun

Temari, Itachi, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Shino 23 tahun

Tobi, Sasori, Kakashi, Iruka 29 tahun

Selebihnya disesuaikan

XxXxX

Sumarry:

Jika Gaara tidak sadar dalam tujuh hari, dia mungkin akan mengalami gangguan saraf dan kehilangan kemampuan normalnya. Sistem saraf yang tidak bekerja lebih dari tujuh hari bisa mengalami kerusakan permanen. Sabaku and Uchiha family storys, NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MY IMMORTAL © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Hari kelima setelah kecelakaan

Itaci baru keluar dari ruang kerja Minato dengan Deidara bergantung di lengannya yang tidak terluka. Minato melepas gips yang sudah membungkus lengan Itachi tadi. Tangan kirinya sudah dinyatakan sembuh walaupun masih sedikit nyeri. Minato juga mengobrol banyak dengan Itachi, tentang keadaan bahu Sasuke yang akan pulang besok, juga tentang putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Tapi catatan kemajuan kesehatan Gaara, membuat semangat Itachi drop.

"Kita lihat Gaara dulu ya." kata Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Deidara mengangguk.

"Kasihan anak itu, un, padahal seumuran Sasuke, 'kan, un?"

Itachi melirik pacarnya dengan rasa terima kasih yang meluap-luap. Deidara selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dalam suasana hati seburuk apapun, gaya bicaranya, tatapan matanya, sentuhannya, semuanya selalu membuat Itachi merasa nyaman.

"Begitulah. Kau tahu, Gaara sudah parah sekali sewaktu terlempar dari motor, tapi dia masih sempat memastikan keadaanku dan Sasuke, juga menelpon ambulance. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada anak seumurannya yang mampu bertindak seefektif itu."

Mata Deidara naik untuk memandang mata Itachi. Blue meet black. "Kalau dia benar-benar tidak sadar sampai hari ketujuh bagaimana, un?" ada raut khawatir dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

Itachi menghempas nafas, "Kau sudah dengar perkataan paman Minato tadi, Dei, kalau lebih dari tujuh hari Gaara belum sadar, besar kemungkinan dia tidak akan sadar selamanya, kalaupun ada keajaiban, dan kesadarannya kembali, dia mungkin mengalami gangguan saraf dan kehilangan kemampuan normalnya. Sistem saraf yang tidak bekerja lebih dari tujuh hari bisa mengalami kerusakan permanen."

XxXxX

Itachi berhenti di depan kaca ruang sterilisasi itu, cukup banyak orang yang berada di sana, Kankuro, Yashamaru, Shikamaru, Matsuri, seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan wajah imut-imut yang Itachi kenal sebagai paman Gaara yang lain−Sasori, Nenek Chiyo, seorang gadis bercepol yang kalau Itachi tidak salah kenal namanya Tenten, dan seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam−Shino.

Setahu Itachi, sampai detik ini ayah Gaara belum juga menampakkan diri. Benar-benar ayah yang baik Kazekage itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi pada Kankuro yang menatap ke arah adiknya yang terbaring dengan pandangan kosong.

Kankuro cuma menggeleng lemah.

Dan mata Itachi melebar sedikit ketika melihat kalau Temari dan Neji berada di dalam ruang sterilisasi Gaara dengan pakaian khusus. Mereka terlihat sedang bicara pada pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang Temari dan Neji lakukan?" tanya Itachi bingung, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada orang lain yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu selain perawat khusus dan dokter.

"Usul dokter Tsunade, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pasien lewat sentuhan dan suara orang-orang terdekatnya. Kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 5 persen. Tapi apapun layak dicoba."

Temari keluar setelah berbicara entah apa selama beberapa menit, dia menangis tersedu-sedu, Shikamaru langsung memeluknya dan membimbing gadis berkucir empat itu ke sofa terdekat. Kankuro mendelik sebal, tapi tidak menghalangi.

Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke dalam ruangan, Neji masih berbicara di dekat telinga Gaara, Itachi tidak bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Dan matanya melebar lagi ketika Neji bangkit dan membuat gerakan tak terduga. Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengecup bibir Gaara tanpa perduli mata-mata yang melihatnya dari kaca. Cukup lama dan kelihatannya benar-benar penuh perasaan.

Itachi baru akan bertanya pada Kankuro ("Apa dokter Tsunade mengatakan kalau suara dan sentuhan itu termasuk ciuman?"), tapi tidak jadi, karena Kankuro kelihatan siap membunuh, bergumam sengit seperti mau menjebol kaca, Itachi bisa menangkap jelas kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan berapi-api, ("Neji sialan, dia bilang cuma mau bicara, beraninya dia mencium adikku, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, awas saja dia, kujadikan karasu, terus kucekoki racun milik paman Sasori!")

Itachi sweat drop, takut juga melihat Kankuro yang seram begitu, lalu matanya tertatap Matsuri dan Tenten yang juga menatap tercengang ke arah Neji dan Gaara, ada butir-butir air turun dari mata mereka, menandakan ada hati yang patah.

XxXxX

Satu jam setelah Sasuke keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Naru, bujuk Sasuke makan ya? Shizune sudah menyiapkan ramen di meja makan." bisik Mikoto pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang sibuk bermain PS di kamar Sasuke.

Itachi dan Deidara berdiri di pintu kamar, memandang Sasuke yang cemberut di atas tempat tidurnya karena Naruto mengacuhkannya. Sasuke memang kekanakan.

"Oke..." Naruto berdiri, mendekati Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke langsung membuang muka, tapi Itachi tahu kalau adiknya hanya mencoba mencari pengalih perhatian dari senyum maut Naruto.

"Teme... Ke bawah yuk, makan ramen." kata Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam saja, masih terlihat kesal.

"Teme..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil memegang wajah Sasuke agar pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menatap matanya. Sasuke langsung blushing.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Itachi menarik tangan Deidara dan ibunya keluar dari kamar Sasuke, karena pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sudah membaca tampang mupeng adiknya. Tinggal tunggu hitungan detik sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan misinya. Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak kuat iman.

Dan benar saja. Mereka baru sampai di tangga ke dua ketika Naruto berteriak "Yei, aku sayang Teme, ayo makan."

Mission completed.

XxXxX

"Tuan muda Itachi, ada telepon untuk tuan."

Itachi mengangkat mukanya dari makan malamnya lalu menatap Shizune.

"Dari siapa?"

"Ah... Anu..." entah kenapa Shizune menatap takut-takut ke arah Deidara, membuat pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat bingung, "dari tuan muda Neji."

Dan mata semua orang di sana (Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke) minus Naruto, langsung mengarah juga ke Deidara.

"Apa?" tantang Deidara sewot, "aku tidak cemburu dan jangan memancingku untuk cemburu, tidak akan berhasil, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi tersenyum otomatis, "Aku tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Lagi pula Neji naksir berat pada Gaara," katanya sambil tersenyum geli, ingat tampang Neji setelah dia goda habis-habisan kemarin siang, tidak di depan Kankuro, Tenten dan Matsuri tentu saja.

"Baguslah," Deidara tersenyum puas sambil menyendok suapan terakhir ke mulutnya.

Itachi mengambil telepon yang diulurkan Shizune.

"Moshi mo..."

Itachi reflek menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya ketika dia mendengar teriakan Neji dari seberang.

"Lama sekali... Sok benar sih kau, ditelepon susahnya minta ampun, memangnya ponselmu mana?"

"Eh? Tertinggal di atas, aku sedang makan malam,"

"Baka,"

"Sudahlah. Ada apa menelpon? Tumben. Mau curhat masalah Gaara?"

"Bukan, baka Itachi..." Neji kembali berteriak.

"Iya, iya bukan Gaara, tidak perlu teriak, aku belum tuli, jadi ada apa?"

"Gaara..."

"Loh, katamu bukan soal Gaara?"

"Maksudku bukan masalah cintaku pada Gaara, baka Itachi," kata Neji geram.

"Kau ketularan Sasuke, namaku Itachi Uchiha, bukan baka Itachi," Itachi langsung berkelit begitu Sasuke melemparnya dengan serbet, membuat Fugaku berdehem keras,

"Ah sudahlah. Jadi Gaara kenapa?"

"Dia sudah sadar..."

"..."

"Itachi, woi, kau masih di sana?".

Tapi telepon sudah diletakkan Itachi di meja, sementara pemuda itu menarik Deidara yang sedang minum untuk ke rumah sakit.

XxXxX

Gaara menatap bingung orang-orang di depannya, dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya memberitahu kalau orang-orang di balik kaca itu adalah kerabatnya. Pelan-pelan pemuda berambut merah itu memicingkan mata agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, dia belum bisa bangun tentu saja, semua alat yang menempel di tubuhnya sudah dilepas, kecuali infus dan alat bantu pernafasan. Tapi dari semua orang yang ditatapnya, tidak satupun yang dia kenal.

Gaara tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis berkuncir empat yang dari tadi terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum, atau pemuda besar tinggi berambut sewarna di sebelahnya, juga gadis berambut cokelat sebahu, lelaki berambut merah marun di sebelah nenek, pemuda berambut nanas, atau siapapun juga di sana.

Tidak ada ingatan sama sekali tentang mereka.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha berfikir, tapi memorinya kosong, seolah seseorang baru saja memformat otaknya, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun ingatan, bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

'Deg!'

Tiba-tiba jantung Gaara kehilangan satu ketukan ketika tertatap seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan mata lavender yang baru saja muncul bersama pemuda rambut hitam panjang dan pirang panjang. Mata mereka bertemu, white meet green, dan dia tersenyum. Pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya menyikutnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada si mata lavender hingga membuat pemuda yang masih tersenyum itu bersemu merah.

Gaara memicingkan kembali matanya, mencoba berfikir lagi dan mengingat, tapi sama saja, tidak ada kenangan sama sekali.

XxXxX

"Dokter Namikaze sudah memastikan kalau Gaara positif mengalami amnesia, juga kehilangan kemampuan berjalan," kata Yashamaru pelan.

Mereka ada di kafetaria sekarang, bersama dua Sabaku yang lain, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Shino dan Tenten.

"Setelah semua ini? Tapi paman, Gaara sadar tepat seminggu setelah kecelakaan, seharusnya sistem sarafnya masih bekerja baik," protes Temari, tentu saja, mereka sudah melakukan segala macam cara, bahkan rela melihat adik bungsunya diperkosa bibirnya di depan mata, oleh laki-laki pula. Kalau semua sia-sia, rasanya benar-benar ingin marah.

Itachi mengangguk setuju. Dia melirik Neji yang sudah salah tingkah.

"Benar, lagi pula menurut penjelasan Itachi-kun... Sesaat setelah kecelakaan Gaara masih berjalan, bicara, juga menelepon ambulance, jadi ada kemungkinan ini hanya syok sementara. Atau seperti kata dokter Tsunade, amnesia yang dialami Gaara bisa jadi merupakan proteksi tanpa sadar atas kenangan buruk sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan. Banyak kemungkinan, dan semua persentasenya sama besar," kata Yashamaru.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan paman?" tanya Kankuro, tangannya memainkan gelas cappucinno-nya yang sudah agak dingin.

"Dokter Namikaze menyarankan terapi, mungkin itu dulu," jawab Yashamaru, dia melirik arlojinya, "ini sudah terlalu lama. Temari, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat Gaara,"

Temari berdiri, melirik Kankuro dan Shikamaru penuh harap, tapi Yashamaru menggeleng,

"Ajak Tenten saja, paman masih perlu bicara dengan mereka,"

Temari menghela nafas, mukanya berubah sebal, "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama," Dan dia pergi sambil mengomel.

Yashamaru memperhatikan Temari yang menghilang di udakan dan lalu ganti menatap Shino, "Kau bisa mulai Aburame,"

Shino mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dan mengulurkannya pada Kankuro. Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengapit Kankuro ikut mengintip dengan penuh minat.

Itachi sebenarnya ingin memutar kebelakang Kankuro dan melihat juga, tapi Deidara menepuk lengannya dan memberi pandangan 'Jaga sikapmu, Itachi Uchiha, un,'. Jadi Itachi menurut saja, berharap Neji yang duduk di sampingnya mau berbagi.

"What the... Apa ini?" tanya Kankuro marah, kertas dan foto-foto di tangannya hampir remuk kalau tidak ditarik Neji dengan paksa, Itachi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk ikut melihat.

"Yang dialami Gaara bukan kecelakaan, tapi percobaan pembunuhan. Ada orang yang sengaja memotong rem Ducati adikmu," kata Shino, matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam menatap lurus ke arah Kankuro tanpa berkedip.

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Shikamaru, sebelah tangannya memegang Kankuro yang sepertinya siap membalik meja.

Hening.

Shino tidak menjawab, Yashamaru juga juga diam saja.

"Dia... Pasti dia," semua mata langsung menatap Kankuro.

Itachi sudah mau bertanya ("Dia siapa?"), tapi kakinya sudah keduluan diinjak Deidara di bawah meja.

"Tidak ada bukti," kata Yashamaru pelan, "Aburame sudah berusaha menyelidiki satu minggu ke belakang. Mereka bekerja dengan rapi,"

Kankuro berdiri, membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memegang pundak pemuda itu ikut bangkit dengan waspada.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Yashamaru.

"Menemuinya,"

Yashamaru menatap sekeliling, tahu kalau orang-orang memperhatikan mereka "Kendalikan dirimu dan kembali duduk. Sudah paman katakan, tidak ada bukti,"

"Persetan dengan bukti. Gaara selalu disiksanya di rumah sial itu setiap saat. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk tahu siapa orang yang ingin Gaara mati,"

"Tenanglah Kankuro, emosi hanya akan membuatmu mati konyol,"

"Mana bisa tenang, dia adikku. Dan aku akan membunuhnya sebelum dia membunuhku,"

Yashamaru tertawa hambar, "Ya Gaara adikmu, tentu saja kau marah. Dan orang yang mau kau bunuh itu berkuasa, Kazekage Sabaku corporation, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negara Hi, ah, kau tidak lupakan kalau dia itu ayahmu? Mudah sekali membunuhnya,"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Yashamaru dan Kankuro cepat-cepat, sampai lehernya nyaris keseleo, dan Deidara mencubiti pinggangnya dengan gemas.

"Jadi ayah Gaara, eh maksudku ayahmu, eh uh what ever, intinya, ayah kalian. Dia pelakunya?" tanya Itachi tak percaya pada Kankuro, kalimatnya kacau saking kagetnya.

Kankuro cuma menghempas nafas dengan sengit, "Jangan bilang kalau keluargamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Itachi, bibi Mikoto itu teman baik kaasan."

"Ya sudahlah soal itu. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Ayahmu sudah gagal, bagaimana kalau dia mencoba lagi untuk membu... -ouch itai- maksudku mencelakakan adikmu?" tanya Itachi sambil meringgis, dia hampir saja kelepasan mengatakan membunuh, tapi dia keduluan diserang dari dua arah, di sebelah kiri Neji menarik rambutnya sampai kepala Itachi miring, dan dari kanan Deidara mencubiti pahanya.

"Selama masih dirumah sakit, Gaara aman, Kazekage tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk mencelakakan Gaara di muka umum," kata Shino.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah menempatkan beberapa agen siaga 24/7 di sekitar ICU," lanjut Yashamaru memotong ucapan Neji, "aku meminta Temari kembali hanya agar dia tidak histeris mendengar ini, dia sudah cukup terguncang,"

Shikamaru menatap Yashamaru dengan penuh terima kasih, soalnya kalau Temari uring-uringan, pasti Shikamaru yang kena kibas.

"Oh oke, jadi setelah Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit, apa rencananya?" Neji menatap Kankuro penuh harap, "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Gaara akan dirawat cukup lama di sini, kami akan memikirkan solusinya nanti. Jadi jangan mimpi Neji, aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku padamu," potong Kankuro sebal, dia lalu bergumam tidak jelas, tapi Itachi bisa menangkap kata 'sialan' dan 'cium' seperti ketika di kamar sterilisasi lalu.

"Hei, aku belum bilang apa-apa," protes Neji memotong gumaman Kankuro, tapi mau tak mau wajahnya merona juga.

"Aku tahu isi otakmu,"

Itachi nyengir mendengar kalimat sinis Kankuro, dia berbisik "Nice try," ke telinga Neji.

Neji tidak menangapi, tapi bukan berarti dia kehabisan akal.

"Oh oke, aku memang memikirkan itu, tapi apa salahnya? Lagi pula Hyuuga bisa memberikan perlindungan lebih baik dari agen 24/7 manapun. Ayahmu pastilah berfikir dua kali kalau mau mencelakai Gaara yang ada di bawah perlindungan ayahku,"

Kankuro memasang tampang paling bodoh yang pernah Itachi lihat seumur hidupnya. Dia memandang Neji dengan tercengang, membuat pemuda bermata lavender itu harus berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Neji tahu dia hanya perlu memasang raut serius, dan Kankuro akan mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Paman rasa, Neji-kun benar. Yah kita bicarakan lagi nanti," Yasamaru menepuk bahu Kankuro dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan kafetaria.

XxXxX

"Selamat pagi, Gaara dan Temari-nee," kata Neji sewaktu membuka pintu kamar inap Gaara. Sudah dua minggu sejak Gaara sadar dan menurut dokter Minato Namikaze keadaan pemuda rambut merah itu sudah benar-benar stabil, terapi juga sudah mulai dilakukan.

"Pagi Neji-kun," jawab Temari tanpa menoleh, saking seringnya Neji berada di sini, gadis berkuncit empat itu sudah hapal benar suara Neji walaupun tanpa melihat.

"Kenapa, neesan?" tanya Neji ketika melihat Temari yang agak bingung memegang handuk basah ditangan kanannya.

"Aku mau mengelap badan Gaara, tapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," kata Temari sambil mengernyit memandang adiknya yang berada di atas kasur.

"Memangnya perawat yang biasa mana?"

"Sakura ada, tapi Gaara sepertinya kurang nyaman kalau dia yang melakukan, jadi yah... Aku menggantikan,"

"Aku bantu," kata Neji.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu mendekat dan membuka kancing baju atasan rumah sakit Gaara dan...

'GLEK!'

Neji menelan ludah dengan panik ketika kulit putih pucat Gaara terpampang di depan matanya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu menarik nafas pelan-pelan,

'Aku tidak berfikir yang macam-macam,' batinnya, 'kalau Kankuro tahu, aku bisa dikebiri,' tambahnya untuk mengusir fantasi rate-m yang mendadak muncul.

"Neji, pelan-pelan ya," kata Temari sambil menatap adiknya dengan khawatir.

Neji mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Gaara yang kelihatannya bertambah pucat ketika Neji berusaha menarik keluar lengan pemuda berambut merah itu dari lubang pakaiaan. Neji bisa merasakan kalau Gaara mencengkam erat kemejanya seakan takut Neji tiba-tiba menyentuh luka berperban di dada pemuda bertato ai itu.

"Sudah selesai, tidak sakit kan?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap pelan pipi Gaara, dapat dilihatnya kalau raut panik sudah berangsur hilang dari wajah pucat pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Temari, dia dengan cekatan mengelap seluruh badan adiknya secermat dan sehati hati mungkin.

Neji mengambil handuk kering dan baju ganti Gaara lalu mendekat lagi. Dapat dirasakannya panas tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu ketika tanpa sadar−tapi sengaja−Neji menyentuh kulit Gaara yang masih sedikit basah. Neji sedang di awang-awang sekarang, berusaha mengingat setiap inci badan gebetannya.

Neji cukup menikmati kegiatannya mengeringkan badan pemuda di depannya, sampai aura menusuk di tengkuknya membuat pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

Suara menggelegar Kankuro mencapainya lebih dahulu sebelum Neji menangkap sosoknya.

"Neji Hyuuga sialan, apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Kankuro menyingkirkan tangan Neji dari badan Gaara dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, membuat Gaara tersentak kaget, sekali lagi pemuda berambut merah itu mencengkam kemeja Neji dengan panik sehingga Kankuro gagal menjauhkan Neji dari adiknya.

"Gaara lepas ya, niisan bukan marah padamu," kata Kankuro pelan pada adiknya, tapi tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, matanya ganti menatap Neji dengan kilat marah.

Gaara mengendurkan pegangannya sedikit dengan ragu-ragu, tapi tidak melepaskan.

Mengetahui reaksi pemuda berambut merah di depannya, Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Kankuro makin naik darah. Mulut Kankuro sudah setengah terbuka untuk kembali mencecar Neji. Tapi teriakan marah Temari lebih dulu membungkam mulut pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan itu.

"Kankuro..." bentak Temari keras sekali, "Apa-apaan kau ini, datang-datang langsung membuat keributan, ini rumah sakit bodoh. Kau membuat Gaara kaget,"

"Tapi Neji..."

"Neji sedang membantu aku mengelap badan Gaara,"

"Oh..." sekali lagi Kankuro memasang tampang bodohnya. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, detik berikutnya pemuda itu sudah menghampiri adiknya untuk menggangantikan Neji setelah memberikan pandangan paling mematikan pada pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Sakura?" tanya Kankuro sewot.

Temari masih menatapnya dengan kesal, "Gaara sepertinya tidak terlalu nyaman kalau perawat yang mengelap badannya. Lagi pula aku kakaknya, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengurus adikku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Temari. Aku tidak suka kalau si brengsek ini mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbuat macam-macam pada Gaara,"

Temari memelototi adik lelakinya itu, "Jangan bicara seolah-seolah kau tidak tahu terima kasih begitu, Kankuro, Neji hanya mencoba membantu,"

"Iya iya, maaf," kata Kankuro tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali. Dia berusaha berkonsentrasi memakaikan pakaian ganti pada adiknya. Dan Gaara berjengit kaget ketika kakaknya tanpa sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Hei, hati-hati," reflek Neji memprotes kesembronoan Kankuro.

Mendengarnya, mata Gaara tanpa sadar naik menatap pemuda mata lavender itu dari atas punggung Kankuro. Green met white.

Neji tersenyum, tapi Gaara tak membalasnya, dia hanya diam menatap sosok pemuda tanpa cela di depannya.

Walaupun ingatannya belum kembali, Gaara sadar betul, sebelum kecelakaan itu, dia pastilah memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Neji.

XxXxX

"Kau tidak kerja. Sampai kapan mau di sini?" Temari menanyai Kankuro ketika perawat Sakura mendorong kursi roda Gaara keluar kamar untuk melakukan terapi.

"Aku akan pergi kalau dia juga pergi," hardik Kankuro pada Neji yang masih berkosentrasi menatap Sakura dan Gaara yang akan berbelok di koridor.

"Ya sudah, neesan, aku pergi dulu, pulang kerja aku langsung ke sini," kata Neji sambil membetulkan kemejanya, jas dan dasinya ada di mobil.

"Hei kau tidak punya kesibukan lain apa, sampai harus kemari setiap saat?" tanya Kankuro sebal.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan dipecat di perusahaan sendiri. Lagi pula aku memang senggang," jawab Neji cuek. Dia berjalan menjauh dan Kankuro menyusulnya setelah berpamitan pada Temari.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau punya pacar," kata Neji ketika mereka turun ke lantai satu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kankuro heran.

"Yah, kau membenciku yang mendekati adikmu, juga marah-marah terus pada Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas akan menjadi kakak iparmu. Sebaiknya kau jatuh cinta agar tahu rasanya menyayangi orang lain dan kau jadi tidak posesif begitu pada saudara-saudaramu,"

"Aku tidak posesif, bodoh,"

"Yah terserahlah, tapi kasihan Gaara dan Temari-nee kalau kau marah-marah terus begitu,"

Kankuro mendengus, "Jangan mencari alasan. Kalau kau berharap aku akan membiarkan kau mendekati adikku, kau bermimpi. Adikku straight, jangan samakan denganmu yang tidak normal. Lagipula kelihatannya Tenten sangat menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak memacarinya saja? Tidak usah mendekati adikku segala. Gaara bukan homo,"

Neji memutar matanya, "Aku dan Tenten cuma teman, tidak lebih. Aku sudah terlanjur suka pada adikmu, salahkan saja Gaara kenapa punya tampang manis begitu,"

Kankuro memasang tampang neraka mendengar kalimat cuek Neji.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, mau tidak kucomblangi dengan Tenten? Sepertinya kalian cocok,"

'BUSH!'

Wajah neraka Kankuro berubah drastis menjadi merah.

"Nanti kukirim nomor ponsel, email dan alamat rumahnya. Ja ne," kata Neji sambil menghampiri mobil Lamborghini cp646 nya sambil tertawa.

"Neji sialan," maki Kankuro ketika dia juga masuk ke mobil hitam miliknya.

XxXxX

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Neji ketika menemukan dua orang intel terbaiknya sedang berciuman dengan penuh nafsu seperti direkat dengan lem di sebelah ceruk kamar inap Gaara.

"Eh eh anu," Iruka cuma mesem-mesem sambil menjauhkan lutut Kakashi dari selangkangannya. Sedangkan Kakashi, laki-laki bermasker itu berdecak dan menarik tangannya yang tadi sudah berada di bokong Iruka.

"Aku membayar kalian untuk menjaga Gaara, bukannya berbuat asusila di muka umum," omel Neji panas.

"Ck, kami sudah bekerja 24/7 tuan muda, apa salahnya mencari kesegaran sejenak," kata Kakashi sambil membenahi maskernya, "lagi pula tuan muda Itachi dan tuan muda Kankuro tidak keberatan," Kakashi mengerling dua pemuda yang duduk di beton beranda rumah sakit sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Neji, tidak masalah, ada Shino, Lee, Choji, Kiba dan Sai yang berjaga," kata Itachi santai. "Lagipula lumayan juga menonton mereka, bisa untuk referensi,"

Kankuro meledak tertawa, "Betul itu, berasa seperti nonton film bokep ala homo,"

Itachi ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Iruka senyum-senyum senang.

Neji mendengus, "Kau rela kalau aku memperaktekkan itu pada adikmu?"

Kankuro langsung berhenti tertawa. Pandangannya berubah seram, "Jangan berani-berani Neji Hyuuga, sekali lagi kau menyentuh adikku, kujadikan kau boneka koleksi paman Sasori,"

Itachi tertawa makin kencang, "Kau sih, naksir pada anak di bawah umur, pedophile tahu, dilaporkan pada komisi perlindungan anak, tahu rasa kau,"

Neji mencibir, "Gaara tidak di bawah umur, dia seumuran Sasuke, hampir 16 tahun. Lagipula dia jauh lebih dewasa dari cowok yang hobinya main boneka," Neji sengaja mengerling Kankuro yang sudah meradang lagi.

"Hobiku tidak seperti itu, itu pekerjaanku," protes Kankuro.

"Oh ya, memang jelas perbedaannya,"

Neji mencibir.

"Ng... Kankuro-nii"

Neji, Kankuro dan Itachi serentak menoleh pada pemilik suara yang menyela, dan terlihat Naruto, putra semata wayang dokter pemilik rumah sakit sedang menatap malu-malu.

"Ya, ada apa, Naru?"

"Apa Naru boleh masuk ke kamar Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap penuh harap pada ketiga pemuda di depannya.

Kankuro merendahkan badannya hingga kepalanya dan Naruto sejajar, "Boleh saja, memang Naru bawa apa?" tanya Kakuro sambil mengerling tangan Naruto yang dia sembunyikan di balik badannya.

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan waspada, dia memberikan tanda pada Kankuro untuk mendekat.

"Naru mau minjemin Gaara PSP punya Sasu-teme" Naruto berbisik pada Kankuro, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau suaranya bisa dengan jelas ditangkap Itachi dan Neji.

Reflek Kankuro mengerling Itachi, berusaha tanpa kata bertanya 'apa ini tidak apa-apa?' Kankuro belum lupa sikap Sasuke yang terlalu posesive pada Naruto, salah-salah pantatnya jadi sasaran chidori.

Celakanya Itachi malah menyeringai senang, membuat Kankuro langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

"Masuk saja, Naru. Kankuro-nii yang tanggung jawab," kata Itachi sambil menepuk kepala si pirang dan menyeringai ke arah Kankuro.

"Yey...!" tanpa menunggu, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Itachi, Kankuro dan Neji menatap kelakuan Naruto dengan wajah horor.

"Naru hati-hati, nanti ja..." Kalimat Itachi terhenti ketika melihat Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri dan melayang kedepan dengan slow motion.

Reflek Itachi berlari dengan membabi buta, kalau Sasuke tahu Naruto lecet di depan matanya, artinya Itachi mesti siap-siap disiksa seumur hidup.

"Oops, hati-hati!"

Itachi berhenti sambil melongo ketika lengan putih berbalut baju hitam berpotongan tidak sama di masing-masing tangan, terulur untuk menangkap Naruto yang siap mencium lantai.

"...tuh" Itachi masih sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tercengang. Beberapa langkah di depannya terlihat Sai yang memegangi Naruto dengan posisi yang cukup... Ehm... Menjanjikan.

"Eh... Terima kasih, kak" Itachi bisa mendengar kalimat Naruto yang riang, tanpa sadar terbayang cengiran uke ala Naruto di kepala Itachi.

"Mati aku...!" Itachi langsung mengumpat begitu merasakan aura gelap datang dari belakangnya.

Dengan ngeri Itachi berbalik untuk mendapati adiknya menatap ke arah Sai dan Naruto dengan pandangan paling sadis yang pernah Itachi liat seumur hidupnya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke menggelegar, membuat Itachi mundur secara reflek dan berusaha mengambil Naruto dari pegangan Sai.

"Ouch, Itachi-nii, kaki Naru sakit," gumam Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang datang dengan langkah berdebam-debam.

"Iya, iya, nanti kita minta chichi mu untuk memeriksa," kata Itachi sambil melirik takut-takut kearah adiknya. "Sai, kau kembali berjaga ketempatmu, sekarang," lanjut Itachi sedikit mendesak pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sai memandang Naruto sejenak, memberikan senyuman paling charmingnya, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?" hadik Sasuke begitu dia mencapai si rambut pirang.

"Aku tadi hampir jatuh, kakak itu yang menangkapku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke melotot dengan marah, Itachi seolah-olah bisa melihat posisi Sai dan Naruto tadi di atas kepala adiknya "Kau..." suara Sasuke berdesis berbahaya.

"Teme, kakiku sakit," Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan polosnya sambil menjulurkan kaki kirinya.

Dan tampang neraka Sasuke lenyap seketika, berganti raut panik ketika dia berjongkok untuk memeriksa pergelangan kaki pacarnya.

"Sepertinya terkilir," kata Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang Naruto dan memberi tanda pada kakaknya untuk melepas pegangannya, "kita keruang chichi-mu untuk diperiksa"

"Eh?"

"Diam saja dan jalan pelan-pelan, pegangan yang kuat padaku,"

"Tapi Teme, aku mau menjenguk Gaara,"

Kalimat Naruto total membuat Itachi menepuk keningnya, masalah baru.

"Apa?" Sasuke melirik sedikit seakan tak mendengar, tapi Itachi bisa melihat kilau marah di mata adiknya.

"Aku mau menjenguk Gaara, Sasu-Teme," Naruto malah mengulang kalimatnya tanpa sadar situasi.

"Nanti, kita periksa kakimu dulu,"

"Aku mau menjenguk sekarang. Sekarang," Naruto merengek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit berbahaya, "Penting Gaara atau kakimu?"

"Gaara," Naruto menjawab dengan semua kepolosannya.

Itachi menelan ludah dengan horror, dia bisa melihat kedutan di pelipis adik semata wayangnya.

"Penting Gaara atau aku?" bisik Sasuke dengan semua kekuatannya untuk mengusahakannya tidak berteriak.

"Er... Itu..."

Itachi reflek mundur selangkah.

"Kau itu...!. Ditempat parkir tadi kau meninggalkanku, lalu berpelukan dengan _**cowok berbaju aneh**_ itu, selanjutnya kau bilang Gaara lebih penting dari kakimu, sekarang kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak lebih penting dari Gaara yang baru kau kenal dua minggu begitu?" teriak Sasuke, jarinya satu per satu mengarah dari tempat parkir, Sai, pintu kamar inap Gaara, kaki Naruto, dadanya sendiri dan terakhir kembali lagi kearah pintu kamar Gaara.

"Eh bukan begitu," Naruto memasang tampang bego, sambil melirik Itachi dengan tatapan memohon bantuan.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" hardik Sasuke.

"Itu..." mata Naruto berpindah-pindah dengan panik dari wajah pacarnya, lalu ke wajah Itachi, lalu kembali lagi ke wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Itachi berusaha mengalihkan tatapan neraka adiknya dari wajah memelas Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Sasuke..." Itachi mengulang panggilannya.

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, kenapa kau juga marah padaku!" Itachi protes tidak terima, masa adik lebih galak dari kakaknya.

"Diam saja kalau begitu," balas Sasuke masih dengan nada marah.

"Kalau kau terus berteriak pada Naru, aku akan..." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya, bingung mau mengancam apa.

Sasuke menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda menantang.

"Aku akan... Akan melaporkan pada ayah agar pertunanganmu dengan Naru dibatalkan," Itachi berucap asal saja.

'Blash!'

Wajah Sasuke horor seketika, membuat Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mulut pemuda berambut biru itu membuka menutup dengan panik, melontarkan protes tanpa suara.

"Eh, tapi aku nggak mau," bantahan bukan berasal dari Sasuke yang cuma mangap-mangap, tapi dari Naruto yang memandang Itachi sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "aku sayang banget sama Sasuke," lanjut Naruto tanpa sadar kalau muka pacarnya sudah merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu.

Itachi melongo.

"Benarkah, Naru?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

"Iya donk," Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya.

'Cup!'

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium Naruto tepat di bibir, membuat Itachi mundur dengan tampang ilfil ke arah Neji dan Kankuro yang tersenyum senang karena adegan yaoi lain setelah KakaIru barusan.

XxXxX

"Hahaha. Aduh perutku sakit," Kankuro masih tertawa walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu, entah ke ruangan Minato untuk memeriksa kaki terkilir Naruto, atau mencari tempat sepi untuk melanjutkan ciuman tadi.

"Ternyata bibir adikmu cepat juga ya geraknya," lanjut Kankuro di sela-sela tawanya.

"Benar juga, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, padahal kita dulu seingatku tidak semesum itu," komentar Itachi sok tua, membuat kepalanya mendapat hadiah _toyoran_ gratis dari Neji.

"Kalau kau sih sama bejadnya," maki Neji.

"Hei, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada ciuman!"

Neji mendengus saja dan tidak menanggapi kata-kata Itachi, pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

"Hoi, kau mau kemana?" Kankuro menatap curiga.

"Menemui adikmu,"

"Apa? Mau apa kau bertemu Gaara? Kalau kau berani mempraktekkan adegan yang kau lihat tadi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Hyuuga..." teriak Kankuro sambil mengejar Neji dengan membabi buta.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Last autor's note:

Buat Ambu-san dan Arin, gomen soal golongan darah, saia cuma ngarang. Gomen, gomen *kabur*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah meripyu. Jangan lupa tanggal 10 ada SasuNaru day.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Autor's Notes:

-Family story yang mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, dll

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Age:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri 16 tahun

Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten 20 tahun

Temari, Itachi, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Shino 23 tahun

Tobi, Sasori, Kakashi, Iruka 29 tahun

Selebihnya disesuaikan

**Di sini Chiyo adalah ibu Sasori dan nenek dari ketiga Sabaku bersaudara**

XxXxX

Sumarry:

Tak jadi soal kalau sekarang Gaara lebih memilih berbicara dengan gestur dan gerak tubuh. Dia jelas mengalami trauma atas semua yang terjadi. Sabaku and Uchiha family storys, NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema

XxXxX

"Kaachan..!"

Sebuah panggilan melengking bergema di Sabaku Manor. Sedetik kemudian, sesosok gadis kecil berkucir empat muncul dari tangga atas seolah menaiki seluncur. Selanjutnya, Karura menangkap anak sulungnya yang nyaris menghantam lantai dalam ketergesaannya menyambutnya.

"Temari-chan, hati-hati," kata Karura dengan nada khawatir, wanita muda itu menepuk kepala berkuncir anaknya, berniat menasehatinya, tapi Temari menggeleng tak perduli, dan tarikan di roknya membuat Karura harus berjongkok agar sejajar dengan kepala anak sulungnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Si gadis kecil melompat-lompat, binar senang terpancar dari kedua mata sea green-nya.

"Apa yang benar, Temari-chan?" tanya Karura lembut.

"Apa yang dikatakan paman Yashamaru," kata Temari dengan nada tak sabar, "bahwa aku akan menjadi neechan lagi,"

Karura sudah dapat memahami arah pembicaraan. Tentu saja, dia ibunya, Karura bahkan memahami semua yang tak terucap oleh putri kecilnya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya menggoda, seringai nakal bermain di bibirnya, "Bukankah itu sudah terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengangguk ke arah anak keduanya yang datang sambil menyeret boneka kayunya.

"Ini bukan tentang Kankuro, Kaachan." lengan kecil itu melambai asal saja ke arah adiknya, "Temari bicara soal adik kecil yang lain. Yang lucu," si gadis kecil menggembungkan pipinya, "matanya besar," giliran kedua matanya dibuka lebar dengan jarinya, "dan manis,"

Mau tak mau, Karura terkikik geli, ibu muda itu mengusap kepala putranya yang secara tak langsung divonis tak lucu dan tak manis oleh kakaknya.

Kankuro hanya tersenyum tak mengerti.

"Jadi benarkah?" tanya Temari lagi.

Perlahan Karura mengangguk.

"Yeey, Kankuro, kita akan punya adik, horee!"

"Adik?" si bocah lelaki membeo bingung, tapi melihat kakaknya yang melompat-lompat, membuat Kankuro mengikuti saja, "Hore..!"

Sabaku Manor diributkan oleh teriakan si sulung dan tertawaan adiknya yang sekarang bergandeng sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi ibunya. Hari itu, untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Karura mensyukuri segala nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan.

XxXxX

Karura berpegang ke sisi meja ketika padangannya mendadak berubah gelap.

"Kaachan,"

Sebuah panggilan dan pegangan lembut menyentuhnya, tak lama, Karura sudah dibimbing menuju sofa.

"Kaachan baik-baik saja?"

Sosok putri sulungnya yang berkuncir empat melayang fokus di hadapan Karura. Cemas dan khawatir mendominasi ekspresinya.

"Kankuro, cepat ambilkan air," kata Temari pada bocah empat tahun di sebelahnya.

Dan hanya dalam sedetik sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lengan Karura, tak lama raut polos putranya terlihat.

"Kaachan, minumlah," kata Kankuro, ketika tangan kecilnya mengulurkan tempat minum miliknya.

Bahkan dalam pusing yang melanda kepalanya, Karura tergerak untuk tertawa, "Terima kasih, Kanku-chan," katanya sambil menarik sedotan dan menyeruput airnya sedikit. Dia tak benar-benar minum dari termos bergambar ninja anaknya, hanya memberikan penghargaan pada putri dan putranya yang menatapnya cemas.

"Sudah kubilang!"

Suara menggelegar di Sabaku Manor mengagetkan ibu dan sepasang anaknya.

Dan Karura merasakan ketika Temari dan Kankuro memeluknya erat.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus menggugurkannya, Karura. Sabaku telah mempunyai sepasang penerus, kita tak memerlukan setan kecil lain, yang bahkan sudah menyusahkan, sebelum dia dilahirkan,"

Seorang pria dewasa muncul, berperawakan tinggi besar dan berambut senada dengan putranya. Suaminya, Kazekage.

"Tousama jahat," jerit Temari kencang, lengannya terkalung protektif pada perut ibunya.

"Tousama jahat," Kankuro ikut membeo, kedua tinjunya teracung seolah mengajak ayahnya berkelahi.

"Temari-chan, Kanku-chan, kalian tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada Tousama, ayo minta maaf," kata Karura menasehati. Tapi kedua anaknya hanya mengucutkan bibirnya dengan manja dan tetap menempel pada ibunya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kalianlah penerus Sabaku corporation, kita tak memerlukan yang lain,"

Si ayah tak perduli, dia sudah merengkuh putra dan putrinya, lalu menggendongnya, tak menanggapi kedua anaknya yang berteriak protes.

XxXxX

"Obachan, kapan Kaachan pulang?" tanya Temari.

Hari itu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan si gadis kecil belum tidur, walaupun adiknya sudah terlelap sambil bersandar pada lengan neneknya.

Chiyo hanya tersenyum, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada cucunya. Mengertikah mereka?

Tak lama, suara deru mobil membuat si gadis kecil bangkit.

"Tousama pulang, Kaachan pulang!" teriak Temari riang, kedua kakinya langsung menyorongkan sepasang sandal bulu berbentuk musang dan melesat menuju pintu. Menyusulnya, Kankuro ikut terbangun dan bangkit.

"Kaachan, pulang," teriaknya membeo kakaknya. Mengabaikan sandalnya di lantai.

Chiyo tak berhasil menangkap dua cucunya. Kegesitan wanita tua kalah oleh kelincahan para bocah.

"Kaachan... Mana adik kecilnya?" Temari berteriak lagi, tangan kecilnya membuka pintu utama Sabaku Manor. Di belakangnya, Kankuro meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Tapi bukan Karura dan senyumnya yang menyambut si gadis kecil, ketika gagang pintu oak itu terbuka. Di balik sana, sosok ayahnya yang menjulang murka memblokir semua celah.

"Minggir, Temari," suara Kazekage berdesis berbahaya.

"To..Tousama," anak perempuannya bergeser ngeri, membaca pertanda kalau ayahnya tak dalam mood yang menggambarkan eforia atas kelahiran seorang Sabaku yang lain.

Temari berhasil menangkap Kankuro yang nyaris menerjang pintu sekaligus ayah mereka, tepat waktu.

Si ayah masuk, suara langkah dari sepatu pantovelnya menggema.

"Niisama,"

Sekali lagi Temari minggir ketika dua pamannya menyeruak masuk.

"Paman Yashamaru, paman Sasori," kata si gadis kecil ketika dua pria dewasa itu menyusul ayahnya.

"Sebentar, Temari-chan," respon Yashamaru pada keponakan perempuannya, dia melangkah pergi secepatnya setelah menepuk kepala Temari pelan.

"Kaasan, bawa Temari dan Kankuro ke kamar," kata Sasori pada ibunya yang baru muncul.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chiyo, menunjuk Kazekage yang menaiki tangga atas dengan semua caci-maki yang bergaung.

"Nanti," kata Sasori, ketika pemuda itu berlari menyusul Yashamaru.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-chan, ayo,"

Chiyo sudah menggandeng cucunya ketika suara menggelegar menghantam lantai dan sebuah box bayi menjatuhi meja.

"Apa yang..." si wanita tua menengadah menatap putra sulungnya, si Kazekage sudah menjatuhkan banyak barang dari lantai dua, "Temari!" teriak Chiyo, ketika dia menyadari cucu perempuannya sudah melesat ke tangga, naik memburu ayahnya.

"Temari, jangan!" kata Yashamaru, kedua tangannya menangkap keponakannya tepat sebelum si gadis kecil mencapai ayahnya.

"Tousama, apa yang Tousama lakukan? Itu milik adik, jangan dibuang!" teriak Temari sambil meronta, "Paman, lepaskan," rengeknya pada Yashamaru.

Dan mendadak sepasang sea green ayahnya memandang nyalang, membuat Temari menghentikan usahanya melepaskan diri.

Sedetik kemudian kamar bayi yang sudah disiapkan Karura sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu mendadak kosong. Isinya sudah dibawa keluar sang Kazekage.

"Hiks, paman, apa yang Tousama lakukan?" tanya Temari ketika ayahnya menumpukkan semua box bayi, bantal, mainan, dan pakaian dalam satu gundukan besar di halaman.

Yashamaru hanya menggeleng sambil memeluk keponakannya.

Lalu api besar menyala, melahap gundukan itu dalam sekejap.

XxXxX

"Adik, dia adikku 'kan?" tanya Temari pada neneknya, jarinya memegangi tangan mungil bayi berambut merah yang tertidur lelap.

Chiyo mengangguk.

"Obachan, mengapa Kaachan tak pulang bersama adik?" si gadis kecil bertanya lagi, kepala pirangnya miring dalam pose bingung.

Wanita tua itu menelan ludah, bingung harus memulai penjelasan dari mana. Tapi suara menggelegar memotongnya.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal. Dan semua karena anak setan itu,"

Temari mendongak, memandangi ayahnya yang menunjuk adiknya dalam kemarahan yang jelas.

"Bawa anak sial itu menjauh dari rumahku," murka Kazekage.

"Niisama..."

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintah, Yashamaru. Sekarang!"

Si adik ipar tak punya pilihan, dia merengkuh bayi kecil ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan cepat ke luar. Sebelum penguasa tertinggi Sabaku corporation itu melempar si anak tak berdosa dengan tangannya sendiri.

Temari panik, gadis itu berlari mengejar Yashamaru, "Paman, jangan bawa adik. Obachan, hentikan paman," teriaknya bingung. Temari sudah akan mencapai pamannya ketika langkahnya terhenti dan sepasang lengan kokoh menangkapnya. Dengan ngeri si sulung menatap ayahnya yang sudah mengangkatnya. Wajah si Kazekage murka, membuat keberanian Temari lenyap saat itu juga. Dia sudah siap dicecar, siap dihukum. Tak lama teriakan itu menggelegar juga. Tapi sepertinya kali ini bukan Temari biangnya.

"Kankuro!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di pintu, memblokir Yashamaru yang sedang menggedong si Sabaku termuda.

Chiyo sudah berdiri, berlari secepatnya untuk mengambil Temari dari ayahnya. Karena sang Kazekage sudah berjalan ke pintu seolah akan mencabik putranya yang juga membangkang.

"Ini milik adik,"

Yashamaru tercengang ketika lengan Kankuro mengulurkan sebuah boneka beruang, satu-satunya barang yang selamat dari bakaran ayahnya. Lalu bocah itu mundur, berjalan ke ayahnya dengan patuh.

"Bye, adik," lanjutnya sambil melambai.

Berbeda dengan Kankuro, Temari meronta-ronta di pelukan Chiyo, air matanya mengalir, dan tangannya menggapai-gapai.

"Paman, jangan bawa adik..."

Jeritan si sulung kecil hanya bergaung sia-sia, karena Yashamaru sudah menutup pintu dengan debam kencang.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MY IMMORTAL © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

"Temari, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru pada gadis di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sedikit, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada lalu lintas di depannya.

"Ya, hanya saja, aku bermimpi," jawab Temari pelan, mata sea greennya menerawang, tak lama tangannya mengambil ponsel flip miliknya dari tas. Shikamaru hanya menoleh sedikit, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Aku tak menyangka sudah dua bulan berlalu dari kecelakaan itu," gumam Temari pelan, gadis itu membelai ponselnya, yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan kedua adiknya, "Aku benar-benar berfikir akan kehilangannya lagi waktu itu. Sungguh. Rasanya sudah benar-benar tak harapan."

Tangan Shikamaru bergerak dari kemudi, terulur untuk mengusap rambut berkucir pacarnya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa 'dia' yang sedang dibicarakan Temari. Ini memang tentang Gaara.

"Beruntung sekali karena kami bertemu Uchiha bersaudara dan Hyuuga. Juga memilikimu dan Matsuri. Tanpa kalian, entah apa jadinya aku dan Kankuro. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahku dan kegilaannya,"

"Takdir Tuhan," akhirnya Shikamaru berkomentar juga, pemuda berambut menyerupai nanas itu mengangkat bahu.

Si gadis Sabaku menoleh, sedikit seringai tampak di bibirnya, "Kau kedengaran seperti Neji. Kalau kaulakukan itu di depan Kankuro, kujamin hanya akan menambah daftar kekesalannya padamu,"

Si pemuda Nara melengos, "Dia memang merepotkan,"

Tak lama, suara tertawa Temari bergaung, "Heran juga, mengapa Kankuro selalu tak cocok pada siapapun yang dekat denganku dan Gaara. Kau bisa lihat bagaimana sikapnya pada Neji."

"Ya, benar-benar misteri besar," cela Shikamaru, "Aku rasa pendapat Neji ada benarnya, seharusnya kita mencarikannya pacar, agar Kankuro tahu rasanya jatuh cinta,"

Si gadis berfikir sejenak, tercabik antara keinginan tertawa dan memutar mata. Mau tak mau Temari teringat semua ide-ide tak baik Kankuro terhadap pemuda di sampingnya dan Neji. Memang tak berbahaya, tapi jelas mengesalkan, "Baiklah,"

"Dia bisa merepotkan sekali kalau dia mau,"

Temari tertawa lagi. Gadis itu menutup ponselnya dan meletakkan benda itu kembali ke tasnya. Lalu mata sea greenya menengadah, menatap malam di Konohagakure. Ketakutannya sudah menguap, mimpi tentang masa kecilnya sudah tak mengerikan lagi. Adiknya terlindungi. Di bawah pengaruh Hyuuga dan Uchiha, juga Nara dan Namikaze.

Sunyi sejenak ketika mobil hijau itu berhenti di lampu lalu lintas yang berjarak beberapa blog dari Sabaku Apartment.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau tidak akan ikut ke Hyuuga Manor pada Kankuro. Tapi ternyata aku ingin bertemu adikku. Maukah kau mengantarku ke sana?" tanya Temari penuh harap.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru, tapi mobil hijau itu berbelok, memutar arah.

XxXxX

Tengah malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika sebuah ketukan bergema di Hyuuga Manor. Suaranya pelan, sama sekali tak mengimbangi deru angin dan guntur di luar sana. Tapi pintu oak bergagang kuning itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki bermasker dan pemuda berkulit sangat pucat.

"Selamat malam, Kakashi-san dan Sai-kun," kata Itachi, sambil menyingkirkan sejumput rambut basah dari ujung matanya, "Sigh, kenapa badai malah memilih hari ini untuk mengamuk." lanjut pemuda itu sambil mengangguk sebagai balasan dari sapaan agen milik Hyuuga di depannya, "Dei, berikan mantelnya pada..."

"Mana Gaara? Aku ingin bertemu adikku,"

Sebuah dorongan menyingkirkan Itachi dan Deidara dari pintu, kedua pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Kankuro menyeruak masuk dan menghebohkan Hyuuga Manor.

"Begitukah caramu bertamu?" tanya Neji dengan kalimat mencela, pemuda itu berdiri di ujung udakan menuju ruang tengah yang megah, menggunakan kemeja berwarna gading yang ditumpuk sweater cokelat berkancing dan jeans pudar, terlalu rapi untuk digunakan sebagai baju tidur.

Kankuro agak sedikit terkejut ketika menatap Neji dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tapi pemuda itu langsung balas mendelik, mendapatkan kembali semua kosakatanya ketika tertatap raut si pemuda Hyuuga yang menyebalkan, "Sudah kuduga, menyerahkan adikku pa..."

Tapi protesan Kankuro terpotong dorongan lain, seiring kalimat panjang melengking menggema.

"Neji-nii~ Mana Gaara?"

"Dobe, sudah kubilang jangan berlarian..."

Kankuro oleng dan menghantam lantai, nyaris menjatuhi kaki Sasuke yang berkelit menghindar dengan gerakan luwes dan menyusul Naruto masuk lebih dalam ke Hyuuga Manor, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kankuro.

Si pemuda Sabaku hampir saja mengumpat, tapi kalimatnya tak jadi keluar karena seorang gadis berkuncir empat melewatinya sambil memberi pandangan seram, pemuda berambut nanas menyusulnya sambil memberi tatapan prihatin.

"Selamat malam, semua, aku tak menyangka kalau yang datang bisa sebanyak ini," kata Neji sambil tersenyum, menunduk sedikit pada Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa bersama Iruka dan Shino, tapi mata lavendernya mendelik tak suka pada Kankuro.

"Bukan salahku, Temari bilang dia tak bisa ikut, makanya aku mengajak Itachi, tapi dia malah mengiyakan saja rengekan Naruto dan pelototan adiknya yang meminta ikut," kata Kankuro membela diri, pemuda itu bangkit dari lantai dan berdecak pada Itachi yang sedang membantu Deidara melepas mantelnya, masih di dekat pintu.

"Itu artinya adikmu dikhawatirkan semua orang, Kankuro. Kau harusnya berbangga diri," tanggap Itachi.

"Yah, terserah." kata Kankuro dengan kesal, pemuda itu sudah berpaling lagi pada Neji, "jadi mana adikku? Kau sudah bersamanya dua puluh empat jam sehari selama ini, sampai..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya, seolah tak sudi berkomentar tentang dandanan pemuda Hyuuga di depannya, "sampai... tak bisakah kami minta beberapa jam untuk bertemu?" lanjut Kankuro, ada nada lega di ucapannya karena berhasil membelokkan pikirannya. Memuji pemuda yang jelas-jelas naksir adik lelakinya, sampai matipun dia takkan melakukan hal itu. Neji tak perlu mendapat dukungan terselubung terhadap keabnormalannya.

Si pemuda Hyuuga menaikkan sepasang alis cokelatnya.

"Lagi pula kenapa aku harus meminta izin, lagakmu seperti Seme-nya saja," sambar Kankuro tak suka.

Suara tawa dari belakang bergaung, membuat si pemuda Sabaku menoleh cepat-cepat.

"Dan apa yang lucu dari kalimatku itu, Kakashi-san?"

Agen khusus milik Hyuuga itu mengangkat bahu, berusaha menampilkan raut seserius mungkin di balik masker hitamnya, "Tuan muda Kankuro bahkan sudah tahu istilah Seme. Apakah itu artinya Tuan muda Neji dan Tuan muda Gaara sudah diberi lampu hijau?" tanya Kakashi, ketika lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Iruka yang menutup mulutnya agar tak kelepasan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kankuro mengumpat, membuatnya mendapat lemparan bantal kursi dari Temari.

"No way! Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan... Gaara?" omelan si pemuda Sabaku itu terhenti dan berganti keterkejutan ketika sosok lain muncul dari atas, berjalan pelan menggunakan kruk, berambut merah dan memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek.

Neji menoleh, dan bergerak cepat menaiki tangga, menyusul Gaara, "Hei, kenapa kau keluar?" tanyanya dalam nada khawatir pada suaranya.

Pemuda yang disambut diam saja, menunduk sedikit ketika Neji memapahnya, tapi kedua mata sea greennya menatap ke bawah, ke arah kedua kakaknya di ruang duduk.

"Kami baru saja akan ke kamarmu, dan..." Neji berdecak kencang, "kenapa kau tak memakai jaketmu?" lanjutnya sambil melepas sweater cokelatnya dan menyampirkan pada bahu Gaara.

Temari tersenyum, gadis itu menatap Shikamaru, Kankuro dan Itachi dengan rasa puas.

"Baiklah, kau pegangan padaku, dan... Oh, tidak, kita tidak akan ke bawah," protes Neji pada pandangan pemuda berambut merah yang sedang dirangkulnya, "tak perlu menatapku begitu, aku tak kan terpengaruh. Over my dead sexy body!" lanjut Neji membalas tatapan sea green Gaara padanya.

Kankuro terbengong-bengong mendengar kalimat nasris Neji dan Temari terkikik geli.

"Kau akan ke kamarmu, dan kami yang akan ke atas. That all. Tak ada tawar-menawar," putus Neji sambil menyeret kembali Gaara ke pintu yang baru di lewatinya. Mengabaikan kepala si rambut merah yang terjulur penuh harap ke bawah.

Kankuro diam, totally speechless.

Masih terdengar kalimat Neji yang menyuarakan soal ketidak sukaan pemuda itu jika dokter Kabuto sampai tahu kalau pasiennya tak mendapat cukup istirahat di hari terapinya. Juga tentang Gaara yang cenderung memaksakan diri sampai melupakan kesehatannya.

Lalu Iruka berdiri, di susul Naruto yang langsung berlari ke tangga atas dan Sasuke mengikutinya sambil menggerutu.

"Tuan muda kami memang mengagumkan,"

Temari dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

XxXxX

"Apa paman dan nenek sering kemari?" tanya Temari ketika gadis itu menyingkirkan helai rambut dari dahi bertato ai adiknya yang duduk di ranjang.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang sibuk mendengarkan entah apa dari ipod-nya dan sesekali pemuda itu merangkak ke kasur, memberikan ear phone pada Gaara, disertai batuk-batuk dari Sasuke ketika tangan si pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang kulit pucat Gaara lebih lama dari sepuluh detik.

"Tidak, tidak juga, hanya beberapa kali," Neji yang menjawab, dan matanya ikut melirik tak suka pada Naruto. Dia tak sadar, kalau di sampingnya, dia juga mendapat pandangan yang serupa dari Kankuro.

"Aku harap ayah tak tahu kalau Gaara di sini," Temari bergumam lagi, lalu dia tertawa ketika Sasuke mendelik pada adiknya, "bisakah kau berhenti, Naru? Aku tak mau ada perang di sini," lanjutnya sambil mengangguk pada Neji yang melototi si Uchiha muda, dan Kankuro yang bingung antara memasang raut tak suka pada Neji atau Sasuke.

Naruto memasang cengirannya dan melompat turun dari kasur, dia menghampiri teropong bintang yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Sasuke menyusulnya, raut pemuda itu lega sekaligus puas.

"Tidak, dugaanku ayah kalian pasti tahu kalau Gaara di sini," kata Itachi, dia duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan, tangannya terjulur di belakang Deidara yang menyeruput tehnya dengan keanggunan yang mencengangkan.

"Setuju," Shikamaru mengangkat tangan, pemuda itu duduk di sofa single di samping Itachi.

Temari mengangkat alisnya.

"Separuh dari Sabaku keluar-masuk Manor ini paling tidak dua kali seminggu. Apa yang bisa kau simpulkan?" tanya Itachi.

Si gadis berkucir empat menghempas nafas, tepat ketika Kankuro mengalami batuk hebat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" bentak Temari terganggu.

Dan Kankuro mendelik ke arah tangan Neji yang sudah berada dibalik selimut Gaara.

"Apa?" si pemuda Hyuuga berusaha balas melotot, walaupun tak berhasil karena raut mupengnya lebih kentara, "aku cuma memijat kaki Gaara. Kabuto-sensei mengatakan kalau..."

"Yah, aku percaya," bentak Kankuro sambil memukul tangan Neji sekerasnya, "Kau memijat sambil meraba-raba," lalu si kakak berpaling pada adiknya, "Gaara, kau seharusnya memarahinya kalau dia berbuat kurang ajar!"

Yang diajak berbicara diam saja, mengangguk sedikit, tapi tak terlihat benar-benar menyanggupi.

"Neji..." bisik Temari, gadis itu menarik pemuda Hyuuga itu menjauh, "Aku ingin ke dapur sebentar!" pamit Temari pada Shikamaru dan Itachi.

"Bohong yang terlalu jelas," gerutu si pemuda Nara, membuat Itachi dan Deidara tertawa. Tentu saja, Temari tak mungkin masuk dapur, lebih masuk akal jika gadis itu mencari sasana tinju.

Neji menurut saja ketika Temari membawanya ke luar, ke dekat tangga.

"Aku tidak ingin ke dapur," ralat gadis berkucir empat itu.

"Aku tahu," tanggap Neji, "jadi, neesan mau bertanya apa?"

Temari menarik nafas, "Gaara, sejak dia di sini, berapa kali dia berbicara denganmu?"

"Tak banyak," kata Neji, pemuda itu berjengit sedikit ketika tangan Temari mencengkram lengannya lebih keras.

"Sorry," kata si gadis sambil melepas pegangannya, "dan apa kata dokter tentang itu? Tidak apa-apakah? Apa kecelakaan itu menimbulkan dampak psikis lain?"

Neji melirik pintu kamar Gaara, "Entahlah, dokter Tsunade pernah mengatakan kalau psychology seseorang sangat kompleks, tak bisa menyimpulkan dengan pemeriksaan dalam jangka waktu pendek, apa lagi Gaara dalam keadaan amnesia,"

Temari meremas tangannya.

"Tapi yang penting dia pernah bersuara. Tak jadi soal kalau sekarang Gaara lebih memilih berbicara dengan gestur dan gerak tubuh. Dia dalam tahap memilih kenyamanan dalam dirinya. Bohong kalau kita menyimpulkan kalau dia tak mengalami trauma atas semua yang terjadi,"

Si gadis Sabaku mengangguk.

"Neesan jangan khawatir. Percayalah, aku selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya,"

"Aku percaya, Neji, sangat percaya,"

XxXxX

Tbc

XxXxX

Author's note lagi:

Ok, My Immortal saia angkat dari Rate K+ jadi Rate T, susah ga nyelipin banyak hints shounen ai diantara sibling dan friendshipnya. Mana alur yang semula lurus makin terasa ribet di otak saia...

Thanks for the review, mudah-mudahan chapter depan ga selama chapter ini.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

-Family story yang mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, dll

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Age:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri 16 tahun

Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten 20 tahun

Temari, Itachi, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Shino 23 tahun

Tobi, Sasori, Kakashi, Iruka 29 tahun

Selebihnya disesuaikan

**Di sini Chiyo adalah ibu Sasori dan nenek dari ketiga Sabaku bersaudara**

XxXxX

Sumarry:

Muka pucat miliknya menengadah, menyingkirkan lengan putih dari kedua matanya yang berlingkar hitam. Iris hijaunya berkedip ketika berusaha menormalkan pandangan setelah tertutup lama dan disapa sinar terang dari matahari mendung yang berada di dekat kepala Neji. Sabaku and Uchiha family storys, NejiGaara, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema

XxXxX

Gaara berdiri di samping sebuah pintu mengkilap berplakat 'Sabaku no President' berlapis emas, dia berpaling dari dua orang pengawal ayahnya yang memandanginya dengan penuh minat di sudut lorong. Tangan si pemuda berambut merah tersampir di saku celana, menunggu pintu terbuka untuknya. Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik kepala merah Sasori muncul. Keterkejutan mendominasi wajah sang paman ketika tertatap si keponakan bungsu di balik pintu. Rautnya pucat pasi.

"Paman Sasori, aku ingin bertemu ayah," kata Gaara memperjelas tujuannya dengan sopan. Si paman jelas-jelas memperlihatkan keengganan untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mata Sasori melirik ke pintu di belakangnya, dan tiba-tiba tangannya menarik lengan Gaara menjauh setelah menutup pintu, menelusuri lorong Sabaku Corporation yang berlapis karpet cokelat tanah, berlawanan arah dari dua pengawal ayahnya.

"Paman Sasori?"

Mereka berhenti di langkah ke lima dari pintu.

"Pulanglah, selesaikan apapun urusanmu dengan ayahmu di rumah nanti. Kau dengar aku, Gaara?"

Si keponakan menengadah, menatap sepasang mata cokelat pamannya. Tak ada raut kebingungan disana, tapi Sasori tahu, keponakannya belum teryakini sama sekali. Gaara jelas tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Gaara,"

Lengan sang paman melayang ke kepala Gaara dengan tiba-tiba. Si keponakan terkesiap saat rasa dingin menjalar dari pelipisnya, tempat di mana sang paman menyentuhnya.

"Kau mendengar paman? Pulanglah, pulang lalu..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori?"

Dua orang berambut merah itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, sang Kazekage berdiri. Rautnya tak senang ketika melihat tangan Sasori berada di kepala puteranya.

"Gaara, masuk!" hardik beliau.

Si paman tak melakukan apa-apa ketika keponakannya berpaling menuju ayahnya. Tapi ketika Gaara sekilas menoleh, dia masih menangkap larangan Sasori yang terpancang di tengkuknya.

Pintu Oak itu berdebam menutup.

XxXxX

Gaara masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ini adalah ruang kerja pribadi yang belum pernah dia masuki, biasanya ayahnya hanya mengajaknya ke ruang kerjanya yang lain, yang berada satu lantai di bawah. Dan entah mengapa alasannya, tapi selalu ada pengawal ayahnya yang menjaga ruangan ini, walaupun sang Kazekage sedang tak berada di tempat.

Hal pertama yang Gaara lihat adalah kertas-kertas yang berserakan, puntung-puntung rokok bertebaran beserta abunya, beberapa botol kosong kaleng minuman keras dan Rhum, juga sofa-sofa keren yang tertutup noda.

Si pemuda berambut merah mengernyit. Tempat yang jauh dari bayangannya sebagai tempat tertinggi milik Sabaku Corporation yang diperlakukan dengan penuh hormat. Ruang kerja ayahnya lebih mirip bar murahan yang tak terurus.

"Beruntunglah kau, tak banyak orang yang mendapat kehormatan bisa masuk kemari," kata ayahnya sambil tertawa. Tawa tanpa keriangan yang membuat Gaara tak nyaman.

Si anak tak menanggapi, dia berpaling menatap jendela, tirainya sudah ditarik asal-asalan dan ada noda besar di kacanya. Aneh sekali kenapa tempat ini tak dibersihkan, mengingat ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah dan yang berada satu lantai di bawah ini, berbanding terbalik keadaannya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan proposal yang kuminta?" tanya sang Kazekage ketika beliau duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menyulut cerutu.

"Ya,"

Gaara mendekat, tapi tak yakin akan duduk bersama ayahnya atau tidak. Tak ada basa-basi persilahan duduk dari sang Kazekage. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Menurut Gaara tak satupun tempat di sofa layak di duduki, Gaara bukan orang yang menempati urutan nomor satu dalam kehigienisan, tapi baik Temari maupun Yashamaru, bila mereka di sini, mereka tak akan menyetujui bila Gaara berniat duduk.

Sasori masuk beberapa detik kemudian, sengaja tak menatap keponakan maupun kakaknya. Dia mengambil alas meja dari bawah kursi dan mengelapnya ke sofa, menyingkirkan debu abu rokok dan menjungkalkan kaleng kosong bir ke lantai. Si paman memberi tanda agar Gaara duduk lalu menghempas dirinya sendiri di sofa yang lain tanpa repot-repot membersihkannya.

Gaara duduk, lebih karena menghargai usaha pamannya yang ingin membuatnya nyaman. Dia menarik nafas, memandang ayahnya, "Ya, semua yang Tousama minta sudah kubuat,"

Sekali lagi ayahnya tertawa, "Sudah kuduga, tak salah aku merendahkan diri untuk mengambilmu,"

Gaara menatap mata ayahnya, mengabaikan komentar beliau tentang asal-usulnya. Enam tahun selalu diperlakukan seperti sampah membuat Gaara cukup bijaksana untuk tak membuat ayahnya memiliki alasan lain untuk mencecar dan memukulinya lebih banyak. Di sudut lain, Gaara dapat melihat ketika Sasori memberi ayahnya pandangan tak suka.

"Besok malam kau ikut denganku ke acara..."

Kalimat ayahnya terhenti dan Gaara otomatis menoleh ke arah ruang dekat jendela. Ada suara ceplak menyela.

Jeda.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tak ke sana untuk memeriksanya," kata si Kazekage sambil menyeringai, kelihatan benar-benar riang atas ketertarikan puteranya.

Si anak mengangguk patuh, sudah berdiri ketika Sasori menarik lengannya.

"Jangan ke sana, Gaara," desis si paman mengancam.

Suara ayahnya jelas-jelas terdengar geli, "Berhentilah bertindak bodoh, Sasori. Kau jadi paranoid seperti Yashamaru,"

"Kubilang jangan ke sana!" Sasori sudah berdiri dengan gusar, berpaling pada sang Kazekage, "Demi Tuhan, Niisama, dia puteramu."

Ayahnya juga berdiri, rautnya tak suka pada kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasori, matanya menyipit berbahaya dan si paman langsung terdiam karenanya.

Dalam sekejap tangan sang Kazekage menarik Gaara dengan tak sabar dan mendorongnya menuju ruangan kecil itu, "Jangan mengatur bagaimana aku harus mendidik penerusku, Sasori. Kau akan menyesal bila melakukannya." katanya ketika dengan kekuatan mengejutkan melempar Gaara ke dalam.

Si anak terpelanting masuk, berhenti tepat waktu, hanya beberapa senti sebelum menabrak sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan dia mundur tergesa dengan ngeri. Tapi cengkraman si ayah menariknya masuk kembali, nyaris menjungkalkan Gaara ke dinding terdekat.

"Inilah yang aku lakukan ketika sedang tak berada di rumah,"

Seringainya terkembang, memandang senang pada puteranya yang membelalak dan merosot ke lantai dalam perpaduan antara jijik dan takut.

"Menghukum orang-orang yang menentang kita. Sangat menyenangkan melakukannya,"

Gaara menelan ludah, tak ingin melihat, tapi dia sudah ditarik berdiri dan menghadap pada apa yang menimbulkan suara keceplak.

Di depannya seorang lelaki dewasa terikat di kursi tanpa busana. Kedua kakinya mengangkang dalam posisi ganjil, mata tertutup kain hitam dan mulutnya disumpal sesuatu yang mirip kantung plastik.

"Perhatikan dia baik-baik," kata ayahnya ketika beliau mendorong puteranya maju.

Mata Gaara menyusuri si lelaki terikat dengan enggan. Banyak luka berdarah di dadanya, saliva mengalir lewat sudut bibinya menuju leher, lalu di selangkangannya, sesuatu yang besar dan berlendir menyumbat jalur ekskresinya, bergetar hebat, membuatnya terisak-isak menyedihkan.

"Tou, Tousama..."

"Kau suka caraku menyelesaikan masalah?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada ringan, tangannya menyulut cerutu ke badan si lelaki dewasa yang menimbulkan jeritan teredam di balik plastiknya, menambah banyak air mata dan saliva yang mengalir di lehernya, "Beruntunglah kau, karena aku tak menerapkan metode yang sama untuk menghukummu."

Lalu ayahnya menoleh, mengeraskan tekanan cerutunya pada si lelaki yang mengejangkan tubuhnya.

"Atau kau menginginkannya?"

Gaara mengeleng cepat-cepat, entah bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau, atau meminta ayahnya menghentikan sulutannya.

"Jangan berprasangka, dari hal seperti inilah kau dan kedua kakakmu makan dan menikmati hidup enak." kata sang Kazekage sambil berpindah, berdiri dengan tertarik memandangi wajah puteranya. "Manusia akan patuh jika disakiti,"

Si anak mundur selangkah.

"Dan kau sebagai penerusku harus terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, suka atau tak suka,"

Cengkraman si ayah mendarat di belakang lehernya, lalu naik untuk menjambak rambutnya. Gaara menjerit tertahan, lebih karena terkejut daripada kesakitan.

"Karena kau penerusku," desisnya dalam bisikan yang sangat lembut, "orang yang akan melanjutkan semua yang kulakukan tanpa kecuali,"

Lalu kepala Gaara ditarik maju, mendekat ke laki-laki yang disiksa, sehingga dia bisa mencium bau rokok dan minuman keras yang menguar dari badan telanjang itu. Gaara otomatis memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat apapun yang membuat si lelaki menangis tertahan, tidak lukanya ataupun benda di selangkangannya.

"Tapi kau pasti lebih tahu kalau Temari dan Kankuro akan tetap hidup bahagia jika dibiarkan tetap tak tahu apa-apa," kata ayahnya dengan nada biasa.

Kazekage mendekat, berbisik di tengkuk Gaara yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari paha si lelaki. Sekuat tenaga Gaara bertahan agar tetap menutup mata dan tak terjatuh.

"Karena ini adalah rahasia,"

Si anak melepaskan diri dan menengadah saat cengkraman ayahnya mengendur, dia menatap sang Kazekage yang balas menyeringai.

Jeda.

Gaara bernafas cepat, kepalanya berdengung seakan baru saja dihantam keras. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Menjeriti ayahnya? Membebaskan si lelaki? Atau berlari dari sini? Gaara tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berwarna merah menutup pandangannya. Gaara terkesiap bingung, dia sudah tak berada di ruangan kecil itu lagi.

"Keluarlah!" kata Sasori ketika tangannya menarik keponakannya ke pintu, menatap mata Gaara lalu mengusap pipinya lembut, "Pulanglah dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat hari ini. Jangan lakukan apa-apa. Paling tidak, bukan kau yang terikat dan disiksa di sana,"

Gaara diam, mematung di koridor. Sasori sudah melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur ke belakang, memberikan pandangan minta maaf terakhir. Lalu pintu mewah itu berdebam tertutup, menjatuhkan plakat emasnya di dekat kaki Gaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MY IMMORTAL © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Neji Hyuuga mengumpat. Dia terjebak macet. Tidak biasanya area ini berisi kendaraan yang berbaris-baris tanpa maju sedikitpun seperti ini. Neji menduga, pastilah terjadi kecelakaan atau apa di depan sana.

Sekali lagi dia mengumpat. Jam digital di dashboard hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas, dan dia harus menghadiri rapat direksi beberapa menit lagi. Kenapa Tuhan tak memihaknya hari ini?

Berharap dapat melihat jauh ke depan, Neji menurunkan kaca dan melongokkan kepala ke luar. Dia menatap sekeliling. Ini adalah daerah sekitar Sabaku Corporation, aliansi perusahaannya. Bahkan mobil Neji tepat berada di jalur masuk gedung yang menjadi jantung utama perusahaan itu.

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, si pemuda Hyuuga membelokkan mobilnya. Idenya adalah memarkirkan kendaraannya di sini dan berlari ke kantornya yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari sini. Dia akan terlambat, tapi mungkin hanya beberapa menit. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada duduk dan menunggu kemacetan reda tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mobilnya memasuki area parkir bawah setelah memberikan klakson singkat pada security di depan. Neji tergesa keluar, menjinjing tas berisi laptop dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Kaki jenjang si pemuda Hyuuga menjejak secepatnya, melangkah dengan jarak terpanjang yang bisa dia lakukan. Sampai sesuatu mengusiknya.

Beberapa meter di depannya seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri membelakanginya. Neji menghentikan langkah. Dia tahu siapa pemuda itu, putera bungsu sekaligus calon penerus terkuat Sabaku Corporation. Neji dan si pemuda itu tak saling mengenal, tapi mereka kerap bertemu di acara pertemuan yang melibatkan perusahaan masing-masing.

Neji bergeming, bingung harus menyapa atau tidak. Ketika diputuskannya untuk pura-pura tak melihat saja, si bungsu Sabaku membuat gerakan tak terduga. Bukan berbalik dan melihatnya, tapi menundukkan badan dan berjongkok dengan kaki terlipat di depan dada. Sikunya bertumpu di lututnya dan kepalan tangannya menutupi matanya seperti bocah kecil yang bermain petak umpet.

Neji berkedip bingung. Kelakuan yang aneh mengingat tempatnya berjongkok adalah jalan utama untuk masuk ke area parkir bawah Sabaku Corporation. Apa dia tak takut jika ada mobil berkecepatan penuh yang muncul dari atas? Posisinya benar-benar strategis untuk ditabrak tanpa terlihat.

Jadi Neji berdiri saja di sana, memandangi si pemuda rambut merah sambil sesekali menatap jalur masuk. Dia bukan manusia dengan rasa sosial yang tinggi, tapi jika si Sabaku termuda ditabrak mobil di depan hidungnya, Neji yakin dia akan merasa bersalah setelahnya.

Rambut merah itu tertiup angin, menyingkap tengkuk putih di balik syal dan jaket berwarna cokelat. Neji menelan ludah, sekali lagi kalimat sapaannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Padahal dia sudah melangkah tanpa suara sampai sejauh ini, tapi mengapa jarinya tak juga menyapa pundak di bawahnya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh senti? Tak ada yang pernah membuat Neji Hyuuga gugup seperti ini, pun itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, mantan tunangannya. Jadi apakah dia harus tetap berdiri di sini? Menunggu salah satu mobil datang menabrak si Sabaku termuda dan dirinya sendiri? Padahal Neji hanya ingin membawanya ke pinggir, bukan mengajaknya berkencan.

"Sorry,"

Muka pucat miliknya menengadah, menyingkirkan lengan putih dari kedua matanya yang berlingkar hitam. Iris hijaunya berkedip ketika berusaha menormalkan pandangan setelah tertutup lama dan disapa sinar terang dari matahari mendung yang berada di dekat kepala Neji.

Raut si pemuda Sabaku kebingungan pada tangan Neji yang berada di pundaknya.

"Sorry, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu," kata si pemuda Hyuuga ketika dia menarik tangannya mundur, menelan ludah dengan gusar.

'Anak rakun!' dua kata itulah yang terlintas di kepala Neji ketika si pemuda Sabaku menatapnya. Bukan hanya karena kedua matanya yang tertutup lingkaran hitam, tapi juga caranya menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan, benar-benar persis anak rakun yang sedang ketakutan. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, menetralisir debar jantungnya, "Kau bisa tertabrak mobil yang masuk, kalau berjongkok di sini,"

Gaara diam saja, membuat Neji semakin salah tingkah. 'Pikirkan sesuatu yang harus dikatakan, Neji Hyuuga!' bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

"A, aku Neji Hyuuga!"

Sunyi. Si pemuda Sabaku hanya memandanginya saja seolah Neji tak mengharapkan jawaban, hanya melakukan monolog. Jadi dengan semua keberanian dan harga diri yang masih tersisa Neji mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Syukurlah dia tersenyum.

"Aku Gaara," katanya ketika berdiri oleh tarikan Neji.

"Hanya Gaara?"

Neji terlanjur bertanya sebelum dia bisa mencegahnya. Dia tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya, hanya perlu penegasan.

Gaara otomatis menengadah, menatap bangunan Sabaku corporation, wajahnya yang pucat makin terlihat tak berwarna di bawah sinar matahari mendung dan angin kencang bulan November, "Sa, Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Apa kau sedang tak enak badan?"

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah ketika dia menoleh pada Neji, karena yang ditatap sudah menggangkat tangannya ke arah dahi Gaara, si pemuda Sabaku otomatis mundur, memejamkan mata saat jari Neji mendekatinya.

Bayangan jemari si pemuda Hyuuga menutupi pandangan Gaara, besar seperti uluran tangan ayahnya. Tapi sentuhan yang dia dapat jauh lebih lembut dan hangat dari yang Gaara duga.

Jeda. Si pemuda berambut merah membuka mata. Lavender meet sea green.

"Ti, tidak, wajahku memang begini,"

"Oh, maaf kukira..." pelan si pemuda Hyuuga bergeser, menuju ke bangunan yang lebih terlindungi, menarik Gaara yang mematung. "Udara sangat dingin padahal ini baru bulan November, aku tidak akan heran kalau sebentar lagi akan turun salju," kata Neji saat tangannya terulur, merapatkan syal milik Gaara ke sekeliling kepala dan lehernya. "Aku terburu-buru, sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun,"

Dan Neji berjalan cepat, melewati palang pos satpam sambil tersenyum pada security.

Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25, Neji sudah membuang hampir setengah jam di Sabaku corporation. Tapi no regret, kemacetan belum reda, dan dia bisa berbicara pada si Sabaku termuda. Tak ada ruginya.

Neji terus berjalan, turun ke jalan saat dia melewati dua remaja yang mengobrol seru tentang band ternama yang sedang naik daun. Sampai suara klakson membuatnya terlonjak. Si pemuda Hyuuga bergeser, naik lagi ke trotoar. Tapi suara klakson tak juga reda, dan suara rendah memanggil namanya.

Neji menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya. Di sampingnya sebuah motor merah mencegatnya, dengan si pengendara yang sedang membuka kaca helmnya, menampakkan sepasang sea green yang Neji kenal.

"Gaara-kun?"

Kepala berhelm itu mengangguk, menghardikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

"Kau ingin aku naik?"

Pertanyaan Neji bukan tanpa alasan. Gaara tidak terlihat sebagai pemuda yang sudah cukup umur hingga memiliki lisensi berkendara.

Tapi perduli apa soal itu. Si pemuda Hyuuga tersenyum, menjejak ke atas motor dan mengalungkan tasnya ke bahu agar posisinya lebih nyaman.

"Berpeganglah," kata Gaara teredam dibalik helmnya.

Neji mengangguk, mendekap pinggang Gaara erat-erat saat motor merah itu melaju, menyalip anggun di antara mobil-mobil yang berbaris. Tangan si pemuda Hyuuga merasakan jantung pemuda di hadapannya yang berdetak teratur. Gaara sama sekali tak memakai mantel, hingga jari Neji bisa merasakan hangatnya kulit si pemuda berambut merah dibalik jaket yang dia kenakan. Gaara termasuk kurus untuk remaja seusianya.

Sepuluh menit, lalu motor Gaara berhenti di depan Hyuuga corporation.

"Terima kasih," kata Neji setelah Gaara membuka helmnya, "Tapi kau bisa terkena flu kalau tak memakai mantel,"

Dan Gaara hanya mematung saat Neji membuka mantel putihnya dan memakaikannya ke badan Gaara.

"Kau cocok dengan warna putih, jatuhnya pas dengan kulit dan rambutmu." kata si pemuda Hyuuga sambil tersenyum, meletakkan jarinya di dagu dalam pose seolah berfikir, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Gaara-kun,"

Neji menunduk sedikit, lalu berbalik menuju pintu Hyuuga corporation. Beberapa karyawan menyapanya dengan penuh hormat.

Gaara hanya mematung. Merasa asing pada kebaikan Neji.

XxXxX

"Okaeri, Gaara, neesan mendengar suara motormu masuk," kata Temari ketika dia membukakan pintu untuk adiknya yang masih menahan tangannya di udara dalam pisisi mengetuk. " Paman Yashamaru bilang kau lupa memakai mantelmu. Bukannya sudah neesan katakan kalau kau gampang sekali terkena flu, jadi..."

Kalimat si sulung terhenti, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat adiknya membuka mantel putih yang sama sekali asing.

"Se, seorang teman memijamkannya," Gaara mendongak, menatap Temari sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Bibirnya terkatup saat bersuara seolah berharap kakaknya tak mendengarkan.

Temari tersenyum lega. Setelah kembali ke Sabaku manor, Gaara tak pernah terlihat memiliki teman, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Dan seringnya adiknya absen di sekolah karena keperluan perusahaan dan sakit semakin memperburuk keadaan. Interaksi sosialnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Duduklah, neesan akan mengambilkan sup. Kau pasti kedinginan,"

Temari menggiring adiknya ke dapur, mendudukkannya ke kursi makan. Tak jadi mengambil mantel dan menggantungnya ke hanger terdekat. Karena benda putih itu sudah dipeluk Gaara erat-erat seolah tidak mau dilepaskan.

XxXxX

"Kau mengubah konsepnya?" suara sang Kazekage memantul teredam di ruang kerjanya, mengalahkan dengungan pemanas ruangan di dalam perapian tiruan.

"Ya," kata Gaara pelan, mengabaikan gelengan panik Sasori.

"Berani sekali kau!"

Dan Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah terpelanting ke sudut ruangan, menghantam guci besar yang berdiri di sana. Meluluh lantakkannya.

"Niisama, jangan. Sudah cukup." Teriak Sasori panik, menarik keponakannya ke tempat lebih terlindungi, mengabaikan darah yang menetes membasahi lantai kayu, luka robek terkena pecahan guci.

"Minggir, Sasori..." desis Kazekage mengancam. Si paman bergeser, tapi masih merentangkan tangannya diantara Gaara dan ayahnya. Dia tahu ini tak cukup melindungi, tapi jika lebih dari ini, keponakannya bisa benar-benar pingsan. Gaara terpuruk di lantai, pucat pasi, hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah, hasil hantaman ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hingga berani menentang perintahku?" tanya sang direktur Sabaku murka, lengannya menarik wajah anaknya naik, meminta sepasang sea green itu menatapnya.

"Itu ilegal, tousama. Perusahaan kita menipu rakyat kecil dan merugikan negara. Aku hanya meminimalisir kecurangan. Dan Sabaku corporation tak akan bangkrut karenanya." kata Gaara pelan dibalik bekapan tangan ayahnya.

Dan pukulan kedua sampai, tepat menghantam perut tak terlindungi si anak, membuatnya melayang ke sudut lain dan terhenti ketika mencapai sisi lemari dengan derak kencang.

Gaara mengerang, darah dan saliva berhamburan saat dia terbatuk sambil mencengkram perutnya sendiri.

"Niisama, aku memiliki kopiannya, file lengkap sebelum Gaara mengubahnya lagi. Sungguh. Gaara mengirim konsep awalnya tadi pagi, dan baru mengeditnya ulang ketika sore," kata Sasori panik, keponakannya bisa benar-benar mati kalau dibiarkan.

Si Kazekage bernafas cepat, tinjunya masih tergenggam erat, dan sepasang sea greennya memandang nyalang.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit,"

Sasori mengangguk cepat, mengangkat kepala keponakannya sedikit.

"Gaara, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tak ada tanggapan, keponakannya tak pingsan, tapi matanya hampir tertutup. Darah merembes dari lengan dan pahanya, merah pekat. Sasori menarik lepas dasinya, mengikatkan diatas luka robek terbesar dan terdalam di tangan Gaara. Lalu dia

mengendong keponakannya secepatnya. Melarikannya ke luar, ke arah mobilnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menelepon dan menunggu ambulance datang. Gaara bisa kehabisan darah. Kepala si keponakan terkulai di dada Sasori, badannya terasa dingin. Dan tetesan merah terjatuh di lintasan yang mereka lalui. Si paman tak perduli, akan lebih baik jika Temari dan Kankuro melihat, agar mereka tahu seperti apa ayah yang mereka punya. Selalu menyiksa anak kandungnya sendiri.

XxXxX

Lima belas jahitan di lengan kiri atas, lima di paha kiri, dua rusuk retak, dan banyak luka memar dan lecet di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, sang Kazekage bisa menyamarkan luka itu sebagai kecelakaan motor pada kakak perempuan dan laki-laki Gaara. Semuanya tersembunyi seperti biasa. Sama seperti dulu, saat si anak melakukan sedikit kesalahan kecil, rumah sakit selalu jadi tempatnya. Tapi ini memang yang terparah.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Gaara. Neesan berpendapat kau tak perlu mengendarai motor lagi, benda itu benar-benar tidak aman," kata Temari ketika dia duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang Gaara. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul satu pagi.

"Neesan terkejut sekali ketika paman Sasori menelepon dan mengatakan kalau kau di rumah sakit. Untung kau baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, untung sekali," komentar Sasori yang baru melepas kemejanya yang terkena darah Gaara, mengantinya dengan kemeja baru yang diulurkan Kankuro. Si paman memberikan pandangan lain ke arah Yashamaru.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Temari. Dokter bilang Gaara baik-baik saja. Dia sudah boleh pulang besok. Kau ajaklah Kankuro kembali ke Sabaku Manor," kata Yashamaru menanggapi pandangan Sasori.

"Mana bisa begitu, paman. Gaara adalah adik kami, tentu saja aku dan Kankuro akan di sini menungguinya,"

Mata sea green Gaara membelalak sedikit, menambah pucat rautnya. Hal yang sama terjadi jika Temari dan Kankuro menyebut-nyebut status hubungan darah mereka. Padahal sudah enam tahun berlalu saat Gaara kembali ke keluarga Sabaku. Tapi diperlakukan hangat masih mencanggungkannya.

"Berusahalah untuk tidur," kata Yashamaru sambil merapikan selimut Gaara, "Paman tahu kau insomnia, tapi paling tidak pejamkan matamu dan istirahat. Itu akan membuat tubuhmu lebih baik."

Kankuro mengangguk, memberi dukungan pada kalimat pamannya, "Besok niisan akan mengantar surat izinmu ke sekolah. Paling-paling pihak sekolah akan mengirimkan surat peringatan lain pada kita. Izinmu karena keperluan perusahaan dan sakit termasuk menghawatirkan,"

"Ya, sebelumnya kau terjatuh dari tangga," sambung Temari.

"Lalu tertabrak mobil," tambah si lelaki sulung.

Yashamaru melirik Sasori, yang sepertinya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar, "Kau sepertinya punya kemampuan yang membuat kecelakaan fisik tertarik padamu, Gaara"

Sasori mendengus dengan kalimat yang mirip sekali dengan, 'Ayahmu!'

XxXxX

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini,"

Gaara bangkit perlahan dari bantalnya ketika kertas tisu menghantam mukanya, lalu wajah ayahnya terlihat. Yashamaru cepat-cepat mendekat, membantu keponakannya duduk.

"Niisama, menurutku.."

"Aku tak meminta pendapatmu, Yashamaru. Lebih baik kau panggil Temari kemari dan membawa perlengkapan kosmetiknya."

"Baiklah,"

Tak seperti Sasori yang masih berani membantah, Yashamaru lebih memilih menurut daripada keponakannya yang terkena getah.

Gaara duduk perlahan, membuka piyamanya dan menarik kemeja merah yang berada di dalam kertas tisu. Dia meringis sedikit ketika luka berperban di dadanya berdenyut saat dia bergerak menyorongkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kemeja.

"Gaara... Sini, biar kubantu," kata Temari begitu dia masuk dan meletakkan kotak bawaannya ke meja terdekat.

"Terima kasih,"

"Tousama, apa Gaara benar-benar harus pergi? Dia sedang sakit," kata si sulung sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, ini pesta penting, adikmu harus ikut disetiap acara yang melibatkan perusahaan kita,"

Temari mengangguk patuh, agak berbesar hati ketika sea green Gaara menatapnya dengan tegar.

Tangan Temari mengencangkan dasi di leher adiknya, merapikan letak jasnya. Gaara terlihat normal dalam balutannya.

"Warna putih sangat cocok denganmu, pas dengan kulit dan rambutmu," komentar si kakak perempuan sambil tersenyum, "Kau tampan sekali,"

Mata Gaara membelalak, baru sehari yang lalu dia mendengar kalimat serupa dari Neji, tapi rasanya kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

Temari membimbing adiknya ke cermin terdekat, meminta Gaara memberi komentar tentang jasnya. Tapi sea green Gaara tak menatap bayangannya, tapi melirik ke arah mantel putih yang tergantung di dinding.

'Mungkinkah Hyuuga-san juga akan hadir?'

"Tutup memar di wajahnya dengan riasan," perintah ayahnya ketika Temari memapah adiknya kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Baik, tousama,"

XxXxX

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori saat menatap keponakannya yang berdiri di antara ayahnya dan seorang petinggi dari Otogakure.

Si pemuda yang ditanya tak menjawab, jarinya bergerak naik, mengusap pelipisnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringatnya juga banyak sekali, mengalir dari dahi menuju lehernya. Uap hangat terlihat menguar di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Berpeganganlah pada paman, kita akan mencari kursi agar kau bisa duduk." kata Sasori ketika matanya beredar di antara puluhan kepala yang sedang menikmati standing party. Dia sama sekali mengacuhkan pandangan memperingatkan sang Kazekage dan memapah Gaara ke pinggir ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kursi di manapun. Saat Sasori bertanya pada seorang waiter yang membawa minumanpun, dia hanya mendapat gelangan.

Sasori sudah merencanakan untuk membawa Gaara pulang, tak ingin mengambil resiko jika keponakannya pingsan. Tapi saat menoleh ke arah kakaknya, Sasori tahu kalau mereka harus tetep mengikuti pesta, atau Gaara akan mendapat balasannya di rumah nanti.

"Bersandarlah di sini, paman akan segera kembali," kata Sasori ketika matanya tertatap sebuah meja kayu yang menyangga rak buah. Dia mengambilnya, mengabaikan pandangan heran beberapa petinggi perusahaan aliansi dan waiters yang berlalu-lalang.

"Duduk dan minumlah,"

Si paman mengusap kepala keponakannya, menutupi Gaara dari pandangan.

XxXxX

"Gaara-kun,"

Sasori terlonjak, mundur selangkah dan reflek merentangkan tangannya di hadapan keponakannya. Di hadapannya berdiri putera tunggal Hyuuga. Mata lavendernya berbinar senang ketika menatap Gaara. Tersenyum.

Jeda.

Merasa bahwa si pendatang tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, si paman bergerak minggir, Gaara juga terlihat cukup senang pada sapaan yang diterimanya. Wajahnya yang pucat sudah kembali berwarna.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ternyata kau duduk dan bersembunyi di sini. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, tapi kepala Neji mendekat, menyipit memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Itu memar karena apa?" tanya si pemuda Hyuuga saat jarinya menunjuk muka Gaara.

Sasori menoleh. Suatu kejutan jika ada yang memperhatikan keponakannya sedetail itu. Penerangan titik ini berbeda dengan tempat mereka berdiri tadi, kerlip lampu di dekat pintu membuat mata susah membedakan warna. Benar-benar luar biasa karena si putera tunggal Hyuuga bisa menyadari memar di wajah Gaara yang sudah ditutup dengan cukup sempurna oleh riasan Temari.

Sea green milik si bungsu Sabaku melirik ke arah pamannya.

XxXxX

Tbc

XxXxX

Yeah, chapter ini full masa lalu Gaara. Sekalian penegasan buat genre family-nya. Nah jadi flash back ini benar-benar jadi titik pentingnya. Kalo bingung yang mana past dan present, baca ulang aja, mudah-mudahan ngerti *disepak*

Daaaan, banyak hint SasoGaara, hihihihi, niatnya mau ngebanyakin YashamaruGaara aja, ga terlalu banyak melibatkan Sasori, tapi keinginan buat memunculkan dia terlalu besar *hihihihi, minta ditimpuk meja sama Neji*

Aduh, semoga saia nggak disepak sama Helena *ngeeeeeeeeek*

Review?


End file.
